unsphere the stars
by aguja
Summary: Cuando no puedes cambiar el tiempo, pero no puedes avanzar, ¿qué es lo que queda? Hermione aprende a ser la protagonista de su propia historia. / Ignora el epílogo. Tom/Hermione. Traducción.
1. octarina

**disclaimer:** harry potter © j.k. rowling.

 **nota:**  
#1. esta es una traducción de _unsphere the stars_ de cocoartist. tengo el permiso de la autora.  
#2. en inglés es bastante fácil hacer que cualquier palabra se vuelva un verbo. agregar el sufijo 'un' a una palabra la invalida. la traducción más literal del título sería 'desesferar las estrellas.' por motivos estilísticos, lo dejaré en inglés.

* * *

"No existe ni el bien ni el mal, sólo el poder y los que son demasiado débiles para buscarlo."

— Algún idiota que disfrutaba de la rima interna.

* * *

 _19 de septiembre, 1998. Tarde._

La guerra se había terminado, y el mundo (o por lo menos el 'mundo' según la familia Weasley) se había reconstruido casi por completo. No había tardado mucho. El castillo ya había sido restaurado con el fin de abrir las puertas el primero de septiembre; el Callejón Diagon no tardó demasiado en alcanzar su usual estado de ajetreo bullicioso. Incluso la sospecha y el miedo habían empezado a desvanecerse - después de todo, las memorias de la gente no duraban tanto.

Y así fue que, un día, un año y tres meses después de lo que se conocía como la Batalla de Hogwarts, no parecía existir razón alguna para no celebrar. Hermione Granger, que acababa de cumplir los veinte, estaba sentada en La Madriguera rodeada de pelirrojos y amigos mientras abría sus regalos, libre del miedo que la había consumido por años. La cicatriz de Harry Potter no había ardido por un año y tres meses: todo iba bien.

En efecto, la vida había estado tan tranquila que casi fue un alivio cuando algo sucedió y la vida, por lo menos para Harry, regresó a la normalidad. Ocurrió una crisis.

Todo iba bien, por lo tanto, hasta que Hermione Granger se desvaneció de la sala de estar de La Madriguera frente a sus ojos sin advertencia alguna, dejando envoltorios de regalo color azul y una nota donde sus pies habían estado un segundo atrás. Durante la confusión y el griterío siguiente, Harry recogió la nota pegada al papel, más perplejo que preocupado.

 _Hermione,_

 _Con mis más sinceras y profundas disculpas—_

 _Y cariño,_

 _AWPBD_

 _El tiempo, debemos recordar, es cualquier cosa - todo - menos linear._

¡Dumbledore! El Director había estado muerto por dos años ya, pero Harry no necesitaba de su firma para reconocerle la letra. Aplastó la esperanza inmediata y errante de que Dumbledore pudiera todavía estar vivo y releyó la nota. No tenía ningún sentido.

¿Dónde rayos estaba ella? _¿Y cariño?_ De por sí mismo eso volvía las cosas aún más extrañas - ¿quizás era una broma o algo por el estilo? Pero no, no lo parecía y, bueno, esa sí que era la letra del Director. Ex-Director. Había sido la letra, mejor dicho.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? —preguntó Ginny, después de que se aquietara el zumbido de pánico y confusión.

—No lo entiendo —respondió él, todavía mirando la peculiar nota—. Es de, bueno, de _Dumbledore_. ¿Alguien vio que era el regalo?

—Se veía como una especie de esfera en mi opinión —dijo Arthur, que había tenido la posición más ventajosa—. Con algo dentro, ¿una casa, quizás? Y um - nieve, tal vez - y después brilló un poco y ella… ya lo saben. Desapareció.

Se sentó con pesadez en la silla, luciendo repentinamente más viejo de lo usual, al menos desde el fin de la guerra.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Ron en voz alta. Sin duda alguna acabaría gritando a menos que la desaparición de Hermione fuera explicada pronto, a pesar de que no había manera de que alguien supiera la respuesta.

Sí, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—No lo sé, Ron, pero creo que hay alguien a quien le podemos preguntar.

—¿Quién?

—El cuadro de Dumbledore.

— _Oh_. Ya veo. ¿Hogwarts, entonces? —Ron pareció animarse un poco ante la idea de tener algo que hacer—. Es probable que regrese pronto. Estará bien si tiene que ver con Dumbledore.

—Hogwarts —afirmó Harry con pesadez, sin querer contradecir la declaración de su amigo. Sí que _estaría_ bien si tenía que ver con Dumbledore, pero sólo eventualmente. Era tranquilizador tener una crisis de vuelta, pero no de modo positivo. Había estado disfrutando tener la vida más o menos tranquila que siempre había querido.

* * *

Se Aparecieron desde La Madriguera hasta Hogsmeade y caminaron hasta el castillo. Era bastante fácil para Harry, siendo quién era, el atravesar cualquier puerta, y después de tocar la campana un profesor que ni él ni Ron conocían apareció para dejarlos entrar.

—¡Señor Potter! Bienvenido, bienvenido - ah, así está bien. —Las grandes puertas se abrieron mientras el hombre hablaba—. Entre, y el Señor Weasley también, claro. Qué honor, qué honor.

—¿La Directora está en su oficina? —inquirió Harry con brusquedad, todavía sintiendo incomodidad ante la atención.

—No en este momento, pero los acompañaré hacia allá. Soy el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, señor Potter. Hengist Fume. A su servicio.

El hombre prácticamente se _inclinó_. Fue terriblemente incómodo.

—Gracias, Profesor Fume. ¿Deberíamos…?

—Sí, sí, claro, por aquí, se - er, por aquí, por favor.

De puerta a puerta desde La Madriguera, fue menos de una hora hasta que se encontraron sentados en el despacho de McGonagall, aunque les tomó un poco más de tiempo deshacerse del nuevo profesor, que era un poco cansino y bastante repetitivo. ¿Quizás el puesto todavía estaba maldito?

—Hola, profesor —dijo Harry al retrato de Dumbledore una vez que el hombre se hubo marchado. Dumbledore, que parecía haber estado dormitando serenamente en su silla, se despertó con un sobresalto que Harry no encontró del todo creíble.

—Hola, querido muchacho, y un saludo a usted, señor Weasley. Qué agradable es verlos a ambos luciendo tan bien alimentados. ¿Y cómo van las cosas en el mundo? —les sonrió con aire ambiguo, ya empezando a cerrar los ojos.

—Um, van bien, profesor, pero -

—¡Hermione está desaparecida! —anunció Ron ruidosamente antes de que Harry pudiera continuar—. ¡Ha desaparecido y todo es culpa de su regalo!

—Vaya, vaya. No hace falta gritar, señor Weasley. ¿Cuál es la fecha de hoy? ¿Es que ya es hora? Oh, el tiempo ha pasado rápido… parece como si fuera ayer que ella estuvo aquí, saben. O quizás sí que fue ayer, aunque por supuesto han pasado años. Tiempo, mis queridos muchachos… el tiempo es muy extraño, como han de saber. Se mueve con tanta rapidez cuando lo desea, y cuando no se arrastra con más lentitud que uno puede soportar. La señorita Granger desaparecida. Bueno, aquí estamos. Me atrevo a decir que ella regresará a tiempo, muchachos, y que ustedes no deben preocuparse mientras tanto. Ella está perfectamente a salvo, o tan a salvo como podría estar en cualquier otro lugar.

—¿Pero DÓNDE ESTÁ? —rugió Ron.

—Bueno, puede que esté en Hogwarts ahora. No puedo decirlo con certeza; el tiempo se mueve con un paso tan diferente cuando lo necesita, saben, como ya lo he explicado —Dumbledore cerró los ojos otra vez, y roncó con suavidad.

—¿Aquí? ¿En el castillo? ¿Ahora mismo?

—¿No ha estado escuchando nada de lo que digo, señor Weasley? _Usted_ no la encontrará aquí. En efecto, no será capaz de encontrarla en ningún lugar. Se ha marchado a hacer lo que debe, lo que siempre ha hecho.

—No entiendo —intercedió Harry antes de que Ron pudiera interrumpir otra vez—. Por favor, Profesor, ¿podría explicar con algo más de - er - claridad?

—¿No es obvio? La pregunta que deben hacer no es 'dónde está', sino ' _cuándo_ está.'

Eso silenció a los dos jóvenes mientras intentaban resolver lo que les habían dicho, y el retrato lució satisfecho. Pronto el momento hubo terminado, sin embargo, y los otros retratos empezaron a despertarse de sus siestas de tarde cuando Ron comenzó a gritar.

Dumbledore se las arregló para despertarse otra vez antes del final de su diatriba. Esperaba no haberse delatado a sí mismo. Si tan sólo tuviera todavía sus sorbetes de limón para animarse. Algo en sentarse todo el día en una oficina tibia lo ponía soñoliento, y reunir la energía para visitar alguno de su sotros retratos parecía menos y menos tentador cuando podría quedarse allí, en aquella habitación que había amado más que a cualquier otra…

Una vez que Ron por fin se sentó, cabeza entre las manos, Harry volvió a tomar el mando.

—Déjeme ver si lo entiendo, señor. ¿Está diciendo que ella ha viajado en el tiempo? No lo entiendo. ¿Va a cambiar algo? La guerra ha terminado.

—Oh, Harry. Me arrepiento de que las teorías del tiempo no hayan sido estudiadas más extensamente. ¿De seguro recuerdas tu propia aventura con tales cosas? Herm - ajem, _la señorita Granger_ ha viajado porque siempre ha viajado, si deseas verlo de esa manera. Prefiero pensar que el tiempo no es linear, sino una cuerda enroscada. Pero nada cambiará a menos que ya lo haya hecho. Recuerdo su llegada muy bien. Era una chica tan lista y valiente. De todos modos es extraño cómo uno puede olvidar las cosas a través de los años, ¿no es así? No había olvidado por completo su extraña aparición, claro, ¿cómo podría? Pero ahora es otra persona para mí. Aunque claro que el tiempo no se parece en nada a una cuerda. Debes recordar eso, Harry.

—Acaba de decir que lo era —dijo el reacio salvador con los dientes apretados. Todos los menos en la vida de Harry en los que se había sentido intelectualmente _limitado_ había tenido lugar en esta oficina.

—Así es, pero era una metáfora —dijo Dumbledore jovialmente—. El tiempo es como un tapiz, o una cuerda, y sin embargo está claro que no es como ninguna de esas cosas. No obstante, puede que te ayude el decir que la señorita Granger ha viajado 'hacia atrás.' Pero divago. No sé cuándo es que ella elegirá, er, _regresar_ a sus vidas. Está muy ocupada. Puede que la encuentren bastante cambiada, Harry, y debes permitirle que comparta su historia como ella desee.

—Por favor, Profesor - por lo menos díganos a qué tiempo se fue —pidió Ron, con más sensatez de la esperada. Se veía en el precipicio entre asesinato y lágrimas.

—Bueno, si están seguros de que desean saber. No hay nada que puedan hacer en este momento excepto esperar a que ella los encuentre.

—Estamos seguros —interrumpió Harry, aplastando un pánico incipiente. _Hermione_. La única persona que nunca lo había abandonado.

Hermione atrapada en el pasado.

Hermione, sola.

—Ha viajado para aparecer en mi salón de estar, a fines de julio de 1944.

— _¿1944?_ ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque en ese entonces es cuando llega, querido muchacho, hace tantos años! ¿No me has estado escuchando en absoluto? Ahora, si me disculpan, es hora de mi siesta…

—Pero ahí es cuando -

No había caso, porque el retrato ya roncaba con gentileza. Harry reconocía una despedida cuando veía una. Quería gritar de frustración. El viejo cobarde. _Sabía_ quién estaba vivo y bien al acecho en el pasado.

* * *

 _Poco antes de medianoche, 24 de julio, 1944_

Albus Dumbledore disfrutaba de una tranquila tarde en la biblioteca de su hogar con un aguardiente infernal bastante grande. A pesar del clima templado, llevaba sus pantuflas de terciopelo naranjas, sus favoritas. Otorgaban un fino contraste con la seda verde bosque del puff en el que descansaba los pies, y un encantamiento refrescante lo volvía bastante cómodo. En tales días era agradable tomar un descanso.

Albus estaba escuchando una de sus obras favoritas, escritas por el principal dramaturgo mágico de la época, Mungo Yllamastar. Era una historia espléndida con varios malentendidos entre personajes que se enamoraban de las personas equivocadas tras beber pociones de amor. Ya quedaba poco espacio en el corazón de Dumbledore para el romance.

Tres semanas antes había derrotado al único hombre al que había amado en un sañudo duelo.

De hecho, aquella era la primera oportunidad que había tenido para relajarse en varios años. Era inusual y por lo tanto particularmente placentero tener una tarde para sí mismo. Poder sentarse a solas en su encantador y solitario hogar.

Y entonces una jovencita se materializó en medio de su salón. Un momento estaba solo, el siguiente ella estaba despatarrada boca abajo sobre la alfombra, frente a su chimenea apagada.

Magia que brillaba con un extraño color se arremolinaba alrededor de ella. Un color vetusto. No era de extrañarse que sus protecciones no le hubieran impedido la entrada. La curiosidad evitó la violencia.

—Buenas tardes —dijo con sobriedad, empuñando su nueva varita detrás de los pliegues de su túnica mientras la chica miraba alrededor, sorprendida—. ¿Puedo preguntarte quién eres y cómo es que llegaste aquí?

Su manera de vestirse era extremadamente extraña: las piernas envueltas en alguna clase de toscos pantalones azules, y los brazos desnudos casi por completo gracias a su apretada blusa.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! —exclamó la chica, poniéndose de pie.

Estaba seguro de que nunca antes había visto a la chica, pero después de todo él era bastante famoso. No era imposible que ella lo conociera.

En especial si ella lo había buscado a propósito.

Miró directamente a los ojos marrones de ella con todo su poder. Pero aquella dirección no ofreció respuesta: sólo una habitación sin puerta y sin ventanas y estantes y estantes de libros, encerrados detrás de paredes transparentes pero impenetrables. Se devolvió por donde había venido.

Se observaron con fijeza el uno al otro por un momento, y tuvo la peculiar sensación de que ella sabía lo que acababa de intentar.

—Puede que esto suene terriblemente improbable, señor, pero creo que usted mismo fue el que me trajo hasta aquí. Hace unos momentos era 1999, y yo estaba celebrando mi cumpleaños. Abrí un regalo - de _usted_ \- y lo siguiente supe es que estaba aquí -

Escuchó, fascinado por el hecho de que ella apenas si tomaba un respiro mientras divagaba por su escandalosa historia.

—… no sé cuántos años hacia lo uno podría llamar el pasado, pero claro que no lo es porque no es _mi_ pasado pero sí es su presente, y supongo que ahora también es _mi_ presente…

En ese punto vio que los ojos de ella se tornaron vidriosos.

—Pero no sé cómo más referirme a esto. Ni siquiera sabía que alguien podía viajar tanto en el tiempo, aunque presumo que sólo he sido movida entre la casa de los Weasley y aquí y el tiempo se ha - que - ¿acomodado a mi alrededor? ¿Pero _por qué_ me trajo hasta aquí? El Dumbledore que yo conocí debe haberlo sabido con anterioridad, lo que significa que ya he estado aquí cuando decidió enviarme - quiero decir, que debo haber estado aquí desde el principio… Señor, ¿cuál es la fecha?

No era a menudo que Albus Dumbledore se sentía sorprendido por las respuestas de los que lo rodeaban, pero esta joven parecía tener un manejo aceptable de las teorías del tiempo (por lo menos en cuanto a su entendimiento del tiempo fuera de las calificaciones dimensionales ordinarias y también parecía inusualmente, quizás hasta antinaturalmente serena.

Qué _interesante_. Si ella decía la verdad entonces más tarde en su vida él poseería tal poder y entendimiento. Sería emocionante de ser verdad.

Pero era algo que todos los teoristas del viaje por el tiempo mágico consideraban imposible.

—¿De verdad debo creer que _yo_ mismo te traje aquí? ¿De 1999 a 1944? ¿Puedo preguntar si tienes alguna evidencia?

—La única prueba que puedo ofrecer es el objeto que usted me dio, y que creo me trajo aquí. Había una nota que decía —y aquí ella adquirió un tono de estar recitando, lo que lo llevó a sospechar que estaba citando palabra por palabra— _Hermione, con mis más sinceras y profundas disculpas, y cariño, APWBD._ Y después escribió: _El tiempo, debemos recordar, es cualquier cosa, todo, excepto linear_.

Su remarcable compostura se mantuvo al entregarle una esfera. Gesticuló hacia la mesa junto a su silla. Uno no maneja objetos de tal poder con ligereza hasta que sus orígenes sean certificados.

—Lo examinaré más tarde, señorita - Hermione… ¿Hermione qué, si puedo preguntar?

—Granger, aunque supongo que si he de quedarme aquí por un largo tiempo no debería usar ese nombre. Ya he roto una de las leyes fundamentales del tiempo al hablar con usted y decirle que soy del futuro. Pero usted fue el que me trajo hasta acá, ¿cree que eso está bien? —preguntó ella con ansiedad, y sin darle tiempo de responder—. ¿O he cambiado las cosas? Pero desde luego que he estado aquí todo el tiempo. _Siempre_ he estado aquí. Quizás todo lo que he hecho ya ha tenido su efecto cuando yo nazca y yo sólo no lo sabía. Esto es muy extraño. Creo que estoy entrando en pánico.

Albus Dumbledore rió entre dientes, por primera vez en semanas. Ella era muy, muy, _muy_ interesante. Anhelaba pedirle que hablara sobre el futuro, asumiendo que ella decía la verdad, ¿pero podría lidiar con el conocimiento? ¿El poder que le daría?

No. Debía contenerse a sí mismo. Merlín sabía que la tentación de usar su conocimiento sería arrolladora.

Sacudió una mano y una botella de aguardiente infernal flotó y se derramó en un vaso, que tan sólo un par de segundos antes era un lápiz. Ella no lució sorprendida ante este descuidado espectáculo de magia sin varita.

Otro aspecto de la nota que según ella él le había enviado lo desconcertó. Aparentemente le había dado su _amor_. Para que él le expresara amor a una joven de veinte años indicaba una conexión familiar o una amistad muy larga.

—¿Cuál es nuestra conexión en mi futuro y su pasado, señorita Granger?

—Usted fue mi Director. Y, bueno, no puedo decir mucho pero había un mago oscuro. Usted se enfrentó con él y yo también. Así que tuvimos una limitada interacción fuera de Hogwarts. —Pausó y pareció considerar sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de continuar—. Si se está preguntando por qué me envió su amor, no es algo que haya dicho antes. En realidad yo quedé un poco sorprendida, pero quizás hemos pasado más tiempo juntos en este periodo. Pasaremos. Usted le explicó a un amigo mío el gran poder del amor, que usted creía que nos ayudaría en la guerra.

De creerle, habría otro mago oscuro contra el que se tendría que enfrentar. ¿Nunca iba a terminar?

—Me encuentro inclinado a creer su historia por ahora, señorita Granger, pero ya es tarde. Creo que debería irse a dormir y hablaremos de esto cuando he tenido algo más de tiempo de absorber esta situación. ¿Tiene hambre?

—Un poco. Siento que he estado viajando un largo rato. ¿Dónde debería dormir? ¿Hay alguna posada cercana en la que pueda quedarme?

—Puede quedarse aquí por esta noche. Si fuí yo el que la trajo hasta aquí debo tener una buena razón. Hasta que entienda cuál es se quedará conmigo. Mi elfo doméstico le enseñará su habitación y le traerá comida. _Jingo_.

—Gracias, eso es muy amable.

—Apreciaría si tuviera la gentileza de dejar su varita conmigo. Una pequeña precaución, usted entiende.

Ella dudó sólo un momento antes de dejar su varita en la mesa junto a él.

* * *

Una vez más a solas, Dumbledore miró la esfera, que yacía reluciente en la mesa de caoba. La nieve mágica dentro se había asentado y se dio cuenta de que la casa dentro de la esfera era su casa. _Esa_ casa.

Ahora que la chica se había marchado parecía más probable que fuera alguna clase de arma. No respondió a ninguno de los diagnósticos para magia negra, así que al final la recogió.

Una vez más la esfera empezó a brillar un extraño color, y en un pestañeo estaba sentado en la oficina del Director en Hogwarts. Estaba repleta de muebles y posesiones que reconoció como suyos y no de Armando Dippet.

Frente a él, detrás de un enorme escritorio, había una versión mayor de él mismo.

—Hola —se saludó con educación—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En tu mente. No me he lanzado a mí mismo a través del tiempo y el espacio. He dejado… una huella en la esfera, algo así como un retrato. No durará mucho y se desvanecerá cuando regreses, así que debemos ser breves. Recuerdo lo sorprendido que me sentí ante la presencia de la señorita Granger, por lo que permíteme explicarte. Ella es importante, y debes tener una confianza implícita en ella. Puede que en ocasiones se vea… tentada, pero ten fe en ella. En mi propia memoria del tiempo que ahora vives, adopté a la señorita Granger como prima para otorgarle un alibi. Ella se convirtió en la hija de Cerdic Dearbon, que aceptó la mentira con amabilidad. Debes ayudarla a alcanzar su potencial de grandeza.

—¿Por qué _esta_ chica?

—Sólo porque siempre ha sido ella. Una de las grandes paradojas del Tiempo. Ella vino hacia mí, enviada por mí mismo, y por lo tanto yo te la envío a ti. Irá contigo a Hogwarts, y le aceptarás como tu aprendiz personal. Será la hija que nunca tendrás. Necesitas la compañía ahora más que nunca.

—No darle un vistazo a su mente, no ver el futuro - la tentación es demasiada. No podré.

—Si te asomas a mirar, sabrás de cosas que no deseas saber ahora. Serás tu propia Cassandra. Su mente siempre ha sido organizada pero el hechizo que la envió de vuelta la ha cerrado bajo llave. Tendrías que causar mucho daño para poder ver lo que hay dentro. Llévala a Hogwarts y ella será tus ojos y oídos entre los estudiantes, además de la digna recibidora de tu conocimiento. Hazla tu legado para mantener el mundo a salvo incluso cuando nos hayamos marchado a la próxima gran aventura. Y, claro está, ella puede ayudarte con el más grande y secreto de tus descubrimientos: como la enviaste aquí.

El Dumbledore mayor pausó y sus ojos brillaron con aire travieso.

—Puede que también necesites, er, _alterar_ algunos registros de nacimiento. Después de todo, va a necesitar familia. Hay ciertas personas, un estudiante en particular, que sentirá curiosidad sobre sus antecedentes si ella aparece de la nada. Sentirá curiosidad de todas maneras, por el favor con que la tratas. Déjalo que esté interesado pero él _no puede saber la verdad_. Ahora que te he dicho todo lo que es importante, mi querido ser, es hora de decirte adiós y buena suerte.

Abruptamente, la habitación se desvaneció en niebla, y Albus se encontró sentado junto al fuego una vez más, observando la esfera vacía con mucho en lo que pensar, varios favores que pedirles a viejos amigos, y un estudiante al que tendría que observar aún más de cerca.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** una disculpa para todos los que prefieren apegarse al canon como yo. He movido el duelo de Dumbledore y Grindelwald un año atrás. Este fic es en su mayor parte canónico (hasta 1998) pero flexible.


	2. dearborn

_No es bueno habitar en los sueños y olvidar vivir_.

— JK Rowling

* * *

El sueño no visitó a Hermione con facilidad durante su primera noche en 1994. Yació por horas despierta, inquieta y aterrada en la hermosa habitación de huéspedes. La noche era cálida y, por la ventana abierta, podía escuchar los sonidos gentiles del campo durante la noche: búhos llamándose entre sí, el mugido distante del ganado.

 _No había manera de regresar_.

El hechizo usado para enviarla al pasado era, al parecer, sólo conocido por el Dumbledore del futuro.

 _Estaría en la edad mediana antes siquiera de nacer_.

Nadie se había movido hacia delante en el tiempo, sólo hacia atrás. Era posible que Hermione hubiera perdido a todos los que había amado en un momento. Podría morir antes de verlos otra vez. En el mejor de los casos tendría que esperar cincuenta y cinco años.

En los nueve años desde que había pisado ese maravilloso y peligroso mundo, ya había vivido tanto, y todo para proteger, para mantener a salvo.

¿Pasarían con rapidez los años, borrando sus rostros hasta que no fueran más que memorias distantes? ¿Recordaría a sus padres sin esa ligera mirada de desconfianza y miedo? Como se veían antes de entender de qué era capaz su hija.

* * *

Además de todo ese horror, Tom Riddle caminaba impune en esta época. Estaría asumiendo su posición como Premio Anual aquél año. Tom Riddle, que ya había matado a tres personas. Tom Riddle, que había enviado a su propio tío a Azkabán en su lugar. Tom Riddle que se convertiría en Lord Voldemort.

Nadie en el mundo conocía sus secretos - excepto ella. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podría sospechar la profundidad de su ambición y su maldad. Otra agobio. Él se encontraba en su casa en el Orfanato, _vivo, en ése mismo instante_. Podría Aparecerse a Londres y matarlo y acabar con todo.

 _¿Tendría que vivir todo lo que sucedía otra vez?_

* * *

Y más alto que la cacofonía era esto: _¿por qué estaba ella allí?_

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Su presencia había afectado el tiempo en el que viviría su yo más joven? Lo que fuera que había hecho, cualquier efecto que había causado ya se habría sentido en el futuro.

Todos los tratados sobre el viaje en el tiempo a esa magnitud teorizaban que no sería capaz de cambiar el pasado, porque sabía que ocurriría. Si intentaba matar a Tom Riddle no sería capaz. Sus hechizos fallarían. Algo se interpondría en su camino. Su varita se echaría a perder.

Pero la tentación de intentarlo era muy fuerte. Las teorías - al menos hasta donde ella sabía - nunca habían sido probadas. La falta de registros de visitantes del futuro indicaba que no existía manera de viajar al pasado o quizás que no se habían inventado - hasta ahora. O no ahora, pero cuando fuera que Dumbledore - o ella misma - se las arreglaba para encontrar la manera, o alguien lo hacía y se lo contaba a Dumbledore.

La única evidencia de que fuera siquiera posible era su propia presencia.

Y, sólo quizás, eso era lo más aterrador de todo. Era posible que fuera la _única_ persona que había logrado vivir más allá de su vida. El salto mágico más grande era un año y había sido hecho por un miembro particularmente obsesivo del Departamento de Misterios, que había encantado su Giratiempos para que girara 8760 veces. Había tenido que pasarse un año entero escondiéndose de su familia y amigos y de sí mismo.

El hombre se había suicidado tres años después.

Cuando alguien intentaba enviarse hacia atrás más de un año, el reloj de arena dentro del giratiempos sencillamente se rompía.

Ir hacia atrás era una cosa. No había manera de ir hacia adelante.

* * *

¿estaba atrapada, tendría que revivir la guerra, moriría -?

Su mente repetía las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Pero no aparecieron lágrimas. Era demasiado grande. Permaneció ahí con los ojos secos, intranquila y asustada.

* * *

Cincuenta y cinco años hacia el pasado la habían empujado a darse cuenta de que no estaba bien. Se había sentido _vacía_ desde la guerra.

Había pasado un año sintiéndose entumecida, rodeada de sonrisas coloreadas por la pérdida y ni siquiera lo había notado. Se había ocupado de ayudar a reconstruir lo que había sido destruido, con regresar a sus padres su hogar y sus memorias y aceptando que era posible que nunca más confiaran en ella por completo, con Weasleys de duelo, estar con Ron, sus EXTASIS -

Debería haber estado llena de pánico, deberían haber habido lágrimas. Pero en su lugar estaba tumbada en su elegante habitación de huéspedes, mirando la oscuridad con fijeza, considerando su situación con lógica y racionalidad. Recordando hechos sobre viajes en el tiempo, y fechas y el número exacto de giros necesarios para repetir un año entero.

* * *

Buscaría una manera de regresar a casa - pero si no existía podría vivir con eso. Sobreviviría. Eso era lo que hacía. Pensar, y permanecer viva.

La lógica era un confort frío. Por lo menos durante la guerra había poseído pasión y propósito. Nada importaba excepto derrotar a Voldemort y lograr que Harry viviera.

Ahora no parecía importar nada. Había perdido la causa que la prendía en llamas, y ahora había perdido la vida que siempre había tenido y que había olvidado amar mientras la vivía.

* * *

La parte de Hermione que sería una escolar para siempre no podía olvidar que el Profesor Dumbledore había sido su Director y que estaban tomando desayuno juntos, a solas, en su casa.

Hizo un esfuerzo concentrado por ser jovial a pesar de su fatiga y se enfocaron en discutir el trabajo de él (que ella había leído a fondo) durante los primeros quince minutos.

Después de que él hubiese terminado su segunda taza de té, se aclaró la garganta con ligereza para indicar un cambio de tema.

—He decidido que lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrarte algo de ropa adecuada a este tiempo. Sobresaltas demasiado, aunque estoy seguro de que son prendas adecuadas y normales en tu tiempo. Si le permites a Jingo que tome tus medidas, enviaré una lechuza a Twilfit & Tattings.

—Sí, por supuesto - sólo lamento molestarlo con el pago. Si guarda una lista de lo que le debo me aseguraré de reponerlo a la brevedad.

—Tonterías. Por favor no lo menciones otra vez. Tengo algunos asuntos de los que encargarme que me mantendrán alejado de la casa por unos días. Por favor quédate aquí dentro de lo posible.

Él depositó su varita sobre la mesa y ella la tomó con una ola de alivio. Debía de creerle.

—Tengo un poco de, er, _trabajo de fondo_ que hacer antes de que puedas usarla con seguridad. El Ministerio tiene unas cuantas medidas para detectar usuarios de magia no registrados.

—Profesor, está siendo muy amable. Gracias.

—Mi querida muchacha, yo misma te traje hasta aquí. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Había una seguridad en tener de su lado a Dumbledore que le dio confianza.

—Refiriéndonos al futuro —continuó él—, al futuro inmediato, debería decir. No intentaré averiguar sobre mi propio futuro, o el del Mundo Mágico - es demasiado peligroso para ambos.

Agitó sus dedos en dirección de la tetera, que se apresuró a servirle otra taza de té.

—Sin embargo, debemos ocuparnos de tu situación. Tengo una propuesta para ti. Hasta que regrese, te ofrezco la oportunidad de aprender directamente de mí - aprender magia que nunca he compartido con nadie. Tengo una buena razón para creer que eres la persona indicada para recibir este conocimiento, y ni yo puedo vivir para siempre.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, y el Profesor se encontró a sí mismo riendo entre dientes por segunda vez en los últimos días ante su silencio. La chica - Hermione - tartamudeó su agradecimiento y algunas promesas de que sería digna de su confianza. Era la primera emoción real que demostraba, y se preguntó qué tan terribles eran los tiempos venideros para volver a una chica de su edad tan seria y serena.

Y en un desayuno que había durado más de cuarenta minutos, sus pensamientos no se habían deslizado ni una vez hacia el hombre al que alguna vez había amado.

* * *

Resultó sorprendentemente fácil plantar la documentación falsa del nacimiento de ella en el Ministerio. O por lo menos - fue fácil para alguien con su talento mágico y su estatus de celebridad. Dumbledore se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba disfrutando de su aventura ilícita.

Cobró un favor de un viejo amigo para obtener los documentos apropiados. Después requirió algo de subterfugio y un único Confundus para persuadir al Maestro del Sello de Nacimiento (quien tenía, después de todo, doscientos diez años y estaba casi ciego) de que estaba estampando un nuevo nacimiento y hacer que lo guardara en el año adecuado.

Una vez listo, Hermione Dearborn empezó a existir (nacida de Cerdic Dearbon y Ceilidh Lowell el 19 de septiembre de 1925).

Dumbledore se Apareció hasta un remoto castillo en Gales, como había acordado con su viejo amigo, y regresó a su hogar por carruaje, acompañado por el padre oficial de la chica. Cerdic Dearbon era un mago terriblemente inteligente que había sido un precoz estudiante de segundo cuando Dumbledore era Premio Anual. Había elegido no ir por ninguna de las brillantes carreras que podría haber obtenido. En su lugar, a la edad de cuarenta años, había regresado tras años de viajes y exploraciones y se había encerrado con todas las maravillas que había traído de vuelta para dedicar su vida a la alquimia.

Dumbledore era parte del pequeño y selecto grupo de magos y brujas con quien Cerdic había mantenido correspondencia regular a través de los años. Parecía extremadamente entusiasmado por lo que él llamaba 'su nuevo proyecto.'

Aunque no fuera un hombre particularmente _buen mozo_ durante su juventud, había poseído un encanto travieso que no necesitaba de belleza clásica para ayudarlo con las chicas. Ahora, acercándose a los sesenta, se había vuelto una figura distinguida, si bien excéntrica. Su cabello, salvaje y lustroso, todavía era de un marrón oscuro, y su rostro era más animado de lo que uno pudiera esperar de - esencialmente - un ermitaño.

—Mi viejo amigo —dijo Cerdic, llenando el carruaje con su voz tronadora mientras volaban por encima del Canal de Bristol—. ¡Confieso que estoy lleno de anticipación por conocer a mi nueva hija! Siempre quise tener una, sabes, pero el tiempo vuelta y me encuentro casi a los sesenta sin progenie alguna cuando mi hermano menor ya se ha casado y su primogénito ya es adulto. Gracioso, como resultan las cosas. Pero si me agrada esta chica estoy seguro de que seré bueno con ella. Me encantan los misterios. Tengo ganas de llevarla a Gales hasta que sea hora de que vaya a Hogwarts. Lo único que resiento de todo esto es esa chica - tu prima - la que dices que es la madre de la chica - ¿cuál era su nombre? Oh, ya sé, Ceilidh, eso es, bueno ella era una aburrida. Supongo que lo bastante guapa pero no estoy seguro de que me la habría llevado a la cama. No se supone que me he casado con la mujer esa, ¿o si? —preguntó esto último con una cantidad divertida de consternación.

—No, no. Una noche es todo lo que debes confesar. Mi prima - a quien admito que apenas conocía - murió hace quince años. Se casó con un Muggle y murió al dar a luz, que en opinión de mi tía era lo que merecía. Hermione habría tenido cinco años. Así que se te entregó una niña cuya existencia te era desconocida y se la enviaste a alguna mujer de tu familia extendida para que la criara hasta que tuviera edad de aprender, y después la educaste tú mismo en Gales. Como ya te he dicho, te agradará Hermione, quien es bonita e inteligente, y sospecho que bastante encantadora cuando le apetece. No le habría confiado esto a cualquiera, Cerdic, sin importar qué tan viejos amigos —pausó y añadió con travesura—: Ella tiene tu cabello. Es probable que engañe a todos excepto a tu abuela.

—Santo cielo, ¿de verdad? El pelo es lo que delata, eso solía decir mi madre, no que ella sabría del tema porque era pelirroja pero aquí estamos. Bueno, eres un viejo astuto, Albus y no nos equivoquemos. Sacándome de mi castillo después de todos estos años. He notado que pasa el tiempo pero puede que ya sean seis años desde que me alejé tanto de Gales. El tiempo, el tiempo. Como pasa. ¿Bonita, dices? Bueno, no aceptaría a una niña fea en mi casa así que me alegro de eso. Una hija. Bueno. Cómo resultan las cosas.

Cerdic pagó por su tiempo a solas con el equivalente a un año de conversación durante el viaje de Gales hasta Devon, algo que sólo logró gracias a su encanto infeccioso y exuberante, y a su afilada inteligencia. La conversación pasó de cotilleos sobre viejos compañeros a complejas teorías alquímicas antes de que los caballos alados descendiera en el césped afuera del hogar de Dumbledore. La casa era de suave piedra negra, construidas con fineza, con grandes ventanas saledizas. Estaba asentada en medio de grandes jardines, con un pequeño jardín de cocina acorralado en donde crecía vegetales, hierbas y plantas - los ingredientes para pociones los crecía en un invernadero.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca cuando llegaron. Tenía ventanas francesas que miraban hacia el césped más grande en la parte trasera de la casa, estanterías blancas elegantemente talladas que cubrían de techo a suelo tres de las paredes. El cuarto era, en su mayoría, ocupado por una gran chimenea. Frente a ella habían sillones alados de cuero que se ajustaban a la posición perfecta para que quien quiera que se sentara pudiera leer. Incluso desde ése lugar ventajoso no notó que el carruaje había aterrizado hasta que una risotada trinadora arrancó su atención del libro.

Hermione se levantó, casi pisando el borde de la túnica de un azul claro que le había llegado el día anterior. Era mucho más fina que cualquier otra prenda que había poseído: simple y elegante y muy, muy bonitas en comparación con los sacos sin forma que vestían en la escuela.

Cuando se las había puesto y mirado en el espejo había visto a alguien a quien apenas reconocía mirándola de vuelta: un recuerdo de que todo era diferente, de que estaba a cincuenta y cinco años del lugar en el que debería estar, de que estaría cumpliendo un papel por semanas, años o incluso el resto de su vida. Un papel que todavía no conocía, pero que involucraba seda de color azul polvoriento y el aprender de uno de los magos más brillantes que el mundo había visto jamás.

—Ah, Hermione —la saludó Hermione mientras ella salía por la ventana francesa—. Te presento Cerdic Dearborn. Un viejo amigo mío - y ahora tu padre.

—Por Merlín, tenías razón, viejo, ¡sí que _luce_ como una Dearborn! ¡Mira ese cabello! Bueno, niña, este es un placer inesperado. Siempre quise tener una hija. No un hijo, más difíciles de criar, siempre desafiantes, pero una chica agradable, inteligente… y casi estás en una edad útil. No es que Albus me dejará que te lleve a Gales pero nunca se sabe. Puede que decidas unirte a mi ermita.

Hermione no habría creído por un instante que aquél hombre energético y peculiarmente encantador era un verdadero ermitaño de no ser porque había leído sobre él mientras investigaba a Nicolas Flamel. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no exclamar.

—¿Un padre? Cielos. Yo, um, bueno, no me esperaba - no pensé que - ¿está seguro? Debe parecer tan extraño… y es un riesgo si alguien descubre… —su voz se desvaneció poco a poco.

—En fin, no nos quedemos aquí —interrumpió Dumbledore—. ¿Jingo? Ah, querido, ¿cómo estás?

La elfina apareció con un 'pop.'

—Jingo está muy bien, se lo agradece al señor Albus, y ha hecho que la chica duerma y coma porque es tan mala como usted recordando esas cosas. ¿Le gustaría al señor y a sus huéspedes tomar el té en la terraza? Jingo lo ha preparado allí, porque es un día soleado tan agradable.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver a la elfina doméstica encaminar con gentil firmeza a su amo, igual que había guiado a Hermione los últimos días. Ciertamente era diferente de Winky y Kreacher y su esclavizado afecto. Pero quizás Dobby habría - no, no debía pensar en tales cosas. Debía enfocarse en el presente.

—Qué idea más excellente. Gracias, Jingo.

—Jingo, si alguna vez te aburres de Albus sería un placer ofrecerte un lugar conmigo en Gales —ofreció Cerdic con galanura.

—¡Jingo _nunca_ abandonaría al señor Dumbledore! ¡Ni siquiera si le diera ropa a Jingo! Jingo ha cuidado del señor Albus desde que ella nació y cuidará de sus bebés cuando por fin escoja a una buena bruja, pero no hay apuro, señor - Jingo todavía es joven.

—Bueno, Cerdic, ahí lo tienes.

Bastante divertida por la conversación, Hermione siguió a los dos grandes hombres alrededor de la casa para ir a la terraza del lado sur.

* * *

—Profesor, ¿de verdad, er, de verdad se metió al Ministerio para falsificar mis archivos? Odio preguntar pero estaba preocupada y es un riesgo tan grande. Se vería muy raro y bajo la ley treinta y seis C. en el estatuto que se refiere a los nacimientos es mínimo nueve años en Azkabán por falsificar el registro mágico y el nacimiento de un niño.

—Claro que no me 'metí.' Sencillamente cobré un favor y, er, me escabullí un poco. Fue divertido, en realidad.

Y allí, por primera vez desde su llegada a 1945, estaba el familiar destello azul. Hermione sonrió y se preguntó si los magos le creerían si les dijera que ella había entrado al Ministerio a la fuerza, dos veces, a Gringotts _y_ a Hogwarts. Probablemente no. Apenas se lo creía ella misma. Sus memorias se arrevolotaron, nublando su mente, pero ella las obligó a desaparecer, archivándolas en su ordenada y pulcra mente.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de esa ley, niña?

—Investigué las leyes del Mundo Mágico a modo de lectura ligera durante un verano. Fue muy interesante; son increíblemente anticuadas y prejuiciosas en partes - y hay otras bastantes tontas. ¿Sabían que personas que postulen a un puesto del Ministerio serán consideradas en orden de sangre, y si eres familiar de una persona que ha tenido el puesto antes te consideran primero, en orden genético más cercano de acuerdo a las sub-cláusulas de las leyes mil quinientos treinta y seis y treinta y siete. Quiero decir, ¡es un caso escandaloso de nepotismo y fanatismo! Es totalmente feudal.

Los dos hombres se miraron y se echaron a reír, dejando a Hermione perpleja.

—¿Lectura ligera? —dijo Cerdic—. Eres un paladín de corazón entonces, ¿no es así, Hermione? —preguntó, al parecer muy entretenido—. Tu memoria es enciclopédica, ya veo. Bueno, eso es algo útil y no te equivoques. Oh, esto es espectacular - cuando yo ni siquiera sé qué día de la semana es y todavía tengo el récord por veces que olvidé ir a clases en Hogwarts.

No entendía qué era tan divertido, pero él era un hombre excéntrico después de todo. ¿Quizás su sentido del humor era extraño?

—Me pregunto cómo los mejores estudiantes se tomarán tu presencia el próximo año. Serás competición interesante para uno o dos de ellos en particular, me atrevo a decir —comentó Albus, con un pequeño trazo de humor en su voz.

—¿El próximo año? No entiendo, Profesor.

No _podía_ ir a la escuela con Tom Riddle, no podía. Lo mataría. La tentación sería demasiada.

—Me acompañarás a Hogwarts, Hermione. Te unirás a los de séptimo para tomar tus EXTASIS. Necesitas las calificaciones y me temo que esas no son tan fáciles de forjar como tu nacimiento: Griselda Marchbanks nunca olvida a un estudiante, en especial uno tan listo como tú. No, debes tomarlos - sólo por si acaso.

—No puedo ir a Hogwarts, Profesor. Lo siento mucho, me las arreglaré de alguna manera, pero no puedo ir.

—Me temo que debes, Hermione. Verás, siempre fuiste.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella y frunció el ceño. _Siempre lo hiciste_. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

—¿De qué hablas, Albus? ¿Siempre lo hizo? No tiene sentido, viejo.

—Cerdic… no te mentiría, viejo amigo, así que dejaré la pregunta sin respuesta y tu podrás sacar tus propias conclusiones. Basta decir que Hermione irá a Hogwarts y eso es todo.

Había una certeza detrás de las palabras de Dumbledore, un cordón de hierro, y Hermione se quedó en silencio al considerar las implicaciones. Sería la par de Tom Riddle. El man que algún día intentaría, repetidamente, matarla a ella y a todos los que amaba. Un hombre que representaba _todo_ lo que odiaba.

Pensaba que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa que el pasado le lanzara pero de repente dudó de sí misma. Si algo podía romperla, sería el estar alrededor de él. Pero no podía imaginar que tendría que interactuar con él más de lo que lo había hecho con Malfoy a diferencia de ese cretino, podía presumir que Riddle intentaría mantener el acto que Harry le había descrito.

Brillante pero pobre, un estudiante modelo - ¡y tan amable! Lo mejor de la casa Slytherin.

* * *

Lloró esa noche, y deseó contarle todo a Dumbledore. Pero no era posible, y Hermione sintió que el picor del conocimiento era más un agobio que un poder.

* * *

 **n. de la t.** la autora está editando estos primeros capítulos pero, para demorarme menos, seguiré avanzando de todos modos. la trama es la misma. espero que no les moleste.


	3. era la noche antes

Hermione estaba empacando su baúl por tercera vez, revisando meticulosamente que cada ítem apoyara su historia. Las semanas habían pasado con rapidez y ya era el treinta y uno de agosto.

Mañana, Cerdic la llevaría a Kings Cross a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se preguntó si el tren sería el mismo.

Los dos magos mayores habían demostrado un deleite casi infantil en prepararla. Se habían preocupado mucho de que su identidad estuviera completa. No podía haber posibilidad de sospecha: si alguien se daba cuenta de dónde provenía en realidad estaría en terrible peligro.

Hasta había visitado el castillo en Gales para imaginar cómo habría sido crecer allí.

Incluso sus posesiones materiales tenían un rol que jugar en la mentira. Su baúl de cuero le había pertenecido a la prima de Cerdic, Hellawes. Era un baúl mágico relativamente estándar, con tres compartimientos dependiendo de cuánto girabas la llave. Hermione había añadido un cuarto, secreto y fuertemente protegido, en el que guardó los objetos valiosos que Cerdic había empacado. Unas cuantas joyas viejas que Hermione sospechaba eran hechas por goblins, y que probablemente nunca tendría oportunidad de usar, un cuadro del castillo y del maravilloso paisaje rodeando el área.

Habían tenido que reunir detalles menores de vida para que pintaran su propia imagen: un antiguo tintero con una tapa de plata, hechizado para que nunca se acabara o se derramara, un set de escritura, una miniatura de Cerdic (que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido). Una colección de libros nuevos y viejos, pertrechos de pociones, un telescopio. Perfume, túnicas. Cosas viejas y nuevas mezcladas para mostrarle al mundo que ella era Hermione Dearborn.

Doblar y redoblar ropa y examinar los objetos que representaban su vida nueva no podía mantener lejos los miedos de Hermione para siempre.

Un chico con cabello oscuro y una cara pálida, una cara que nunca había visto en persona. Una cara que Harry y Ginny habían descrito con una peculiar veneración. Una cara que había acechado sus sueños cada vez que se había puesto el medallón de Slytherin. Tom Riddle, guapo y encantador - _huérfano pero brillante_. El chico más listo de Bretaña, y el más malvado.

Hermione se preguntó qué tan poderoso era ya. La náusea agitada que llevaba semanas en su estómago la superó. Corrió al baño y vació su estómago con violencia.

* * *

Estuvo inusualmente silenciosa durante la cena de esa tarde, y movió su comida en el plato con apatía. Cerdic y el Professor Dumbledore hablaron entre sí, notando su estado de preocupación, y la dejaron sola con sus pensamientos. Estaba recordando a Tom el Horrocrux, tentándola, diciéndole que fuera hacia _él_ , que haría una excepción con ella porque era tan hermosa, tan brillante. Que Harry y Ron nunca verían más allá de su estudiosidad para notar la valentía que yacía dentro. Que Harry siempre valoraría más la amistad de Ron por sobre la suya, a pesar de que era ella la que nunca lo había dejado, que siempre _siempre_ había creído en él y había permanecido a su lado.

Le susurraba que la vida con Ron sería una monotonía infinita, torciendo su propia visión del futuro para transformarlo en un infierno suburbano. En sus sueños él le acariciaba el pelo y le decía que ella era demasiado brillante para esa vida - ¿y no le gustaría hacer algo verdaderamente increíble?

¿No _quería_ que todos reconocieran de lo que era capaz en realidad? ¿Ver que era _ella_ la que había sido más lista que él consistentemente?

 _Sin ti_ , había siseado él una y otra vez, _no son nada. Sin ti ni siquiera me molestaría en perseguirlos. Ven a mí, muéstrate ante mí y te recompensaré, te demostraré a tí y al mundo de lo que eres capaz… Ven a mí, Hermione. Únete a mí. Muéstrale al mundo lo que puedes hacer en realidad_.

Había sido un intento magistral de manipulación. Harry y Ron no podían nunca, jamás saber sobre los sueños que tenía noche tras noches, sueños que no eran suyos - y algunos que sí lo eran. Sueños de tortura, de soledad, y sueños dónde él la había _poseído_ \- donde él la hacía rogarle que la poseyera.

Lo peor de todo habían sido los sueños donde él había llorado, perdido como un niño, y le había rogado que lo dejara ir. Cuando le había prometido que haría cualquier cosa si tan sólo lo dejaba sentir el sol en su piel. Cuando le había preguntado por qué Dumbledore había amado a Harry, había cuidado de Harry, pero había odiado a Tom y lo había dejado a su suerte.

Esto último la había perturbado más que cualquier otra cosa. Porque era verdad, y porque había sentido la sincera sensación de rechazo de parte del Horrocrux.

Hermione juró que haría cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_ para evitar que la notara en la escuela. Excepto por su vínculo con Dumbledore, el trasfondo que habían creado no debería ser de mucho interés para nadie. Los Dearborns no estaban en la lista de las veintiocho familias más puras. Era un antiguo nombre pero se habían casado, infrecuentemente, con hijos de muggles y, más a menudo, con mestizos.

Sería tan sólo una bruja más. No nacida de muggles, no Sagrados Veintiocho, no la primera mestiza en una familia antigua como Harry o Riddle. Mientras que no la sortearan a Slytherin, y resistiera la tentación de ser demasiado lista o demasiado capaz, cualquier interés ganado por su entrada inusualmente tardía a la escuela desaparecería con rapidez.

Hermione tenía la esperanza de que nadie examinara su varita nueva de cerca, que era del mismo tipo que la de Bellatrix, aunque no era la misma varita. Era derecha y elegante, sorprendentemente flexible, nuez e hilo de corazón de dragón. Una varita que la delataba como alguien inteligente. _Poderosa_. Una varita peligrosa si era usada para los fines equivocados.

Una varita, había murmurado el inquietantemente joven Ollivander, que, una vez era conquistada, podía ser persuadida de lograr casi cualquier cosa. Ella no había respondido. No quería a este nuevo compañero. Pero la edad y los orígenes de las varitas podían ser rastreadas: la suya yacía escondida en una pequeña bóveda de Gringotts marcada con su nuevo nombre.

Mientras Hermione estaba echada en su cama por última vez, murmuró una y otra vez: _No perderé los estribos. No necesito ser la mejor_.

Ya había pasado sus EXTASIS con facilidad (y era increíblemente irritante saber —porque lo había revisado en los archivos del Ministerio, que Tom Riddle le había ganado _apenas_ ). Pero no importaba. Controlaría su estúpido y temerario deseo de ganarle esta vez… Sería hacer trampa de todos modos - una victoria vacía. Y daría lo mejor de sí para pasar todo el año sin tener que hablarle siquiera.

 _No perderé los estribos. No necesito ser la mejor_.

Soñó que luchaba contra Tom el Horrocrux, que lo dejaba derrotado en el suelo.


	4. hogwarts

El Londres de 1944 era muy diferente al Londres en el que Hermione había crecido. Mientras el taxi manejaba con lentitud por Euston Road hasta Kings Cross, se vio consumida por la sensación surrealista de que se encontraba en un set de película. En lugar de intentar desafiar las multitudes que se formaban en el pequeño punto de aparición en Kings Cross, había aparecido directamente a Diagon Alley. Hermione sólo había visto un poco del mundo mágico en Londres desde que había llegado a este mundo y la realidad de la guerra la había evadido.

En el Londres Muggle estaba en todas partes: edificios estropeados, hombres y mujeres en uniforme, pósters. Hasta encontrar un taxi había sido más difícil de lo que había esperado, probablemente —se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde— debido al racionamiento del petróleo.

Incluso sin los signos omnipresentes de una capital-en-guerra, la ciudad era diferente.

Todo se sentía más limpio y más sucio treinta y cinco años antes de que ella siquiera hubiera nacido. Sentía la ausencia de los edificios rascacielos que todavía no brotaban, las tiendas, los monumentos, las luces del tráfico, las señales de tráfico que no existían. La tela de la ciudad había empezado a deshilacharse pero aún no se volvía a tejer.

El sol iluminaba las calles, atravesando la delgada capa de nubes grises y esmog que se aferraban a la ciudad, resaltando el desplazamiento que sentía en esa extraña versión de espejo negro de su hogar. A pesar de todas las diferencias, pensó mientras admiraba un anticuado bus que sobrepasaron, era todavía dolorosamente, claramente Londres.

Llegar a la estación de Kings Cross por el octavo septiembre de su vida fue mucho más aterrador que la primera vez. En ése entonces se había sentido entusiasmada y esperanzada, ansiando encontrar por fin la sensación de que pertenecía a algún lugar.

Esta vez, todo lo que hiciera y dijera tendría que ser una actuación sin tacha. No era sólo su vida en juego.

* * *

—Estamos aquí, Cerdic —dijo, notando que se había quedado dormido con una sorprendente ola de afecto. A él no le agradaban los madrugadores más que a Ron.

—¿Qué fue eso, querida? —dijo él con un sobresalto.

—¡Dije que llegamos!

Él le entregó un puñado de dinero al conductor (que se veía, tras una segunda examinación, demasiado joven para conducir) y después saltó del taxi con una agilidad inesperada.

Mientras que el hombre contaba su dinero Hermione hechizó su baúl en silencio para que tuviera el peso de una pluma y lo levantó ella misma. Cerdic había adquirido un carro de equipaje de alguna manera y estaba intentando lidiar con un apasionado maletero que, o había adivinado dinero por su extraña vestimenta, o había visto a su falso-padre entregándole demasiado al taxista.

Hermione suspiró y fue a rescatarlo. El muggle fue relativamente fácil de perder una vez que hubo visto a su nueva lechuza ululando con molestia en su jaula. Había querido un gato, pero todavía tenía la vaga esperanza de regresar a su propio tiempo. Era menos probable que una lechuza lamentara la pérdida de su dueño que un gato.

La estación también había cambiado. No eran sólo diferencias superficiales: los maleteros, los signos, la ropa de la gente, los trenes mismos, las enormes ráfagas de vapor. La extrañamente placentera sensación de que había llegado a tiempo con Cerdic, con calma, y sin ser acompañada por una horda de Weasleys discutiendo entre sí. Y diferente de aquella primera vez, cuando sus padres habían sentido tanta curiosidad por todo, los tres dudando de alguna manera que fuera real hasta que se había subido al tren. Sus encantadores, normales, bochornosamente Muggles padres, padres que la extrañarían.

Se aferró a esa memoria mientras caminaban por la estación, escuchando a Cerdic contarle cómo lo hacían en sus tiempos, parloteando para distraerla de sus nervios. De verdad era amable; una de las personas más amables que había conocido jamás. Estaba orgullosa de su herencia y de sus propios padres y sin embargo la elección de Dumbledore de su padre adoptivo había sido sagaz.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme —dijo ella mientras esperaban a que un grupo de muggles se movieran para poder cruzar la barrera. Parecían extraordinariamente resistentes a los numerosos hechizos de anti-atención y distracción—. Y gracias por todo lo que has hecho estas últimas semanas. Has sido terriblemente amable dado que he aparecido de golpe en tu vida.

—¿Qué fue eso? No seas tonta, muchacha, ha sido muy divertido. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta la gente, en particular Albus. Será mejor que tengas esto antes de que te vayas. Guardé algo de mesada en tu cuenta de Gringotts para lo que sea que la gente joven necesita ahora.

Le extendió una llave y una pequeña bolsa, pero ella dudó sin tomarla.

—Vamos, no seas sentimental. ¿En qué más lo voy a gastar?

A juzgar por lo que ella sabía esto era razonable: Cerdic había heredado una fortuna razonable, pero además había tenido gran éxito en su trabajo de alquimista secreto. Práctica como de costumbre, tomó la llave y la bolsa de galeones, agradeciéndole otra vez, y entonces los muggles se marcharon y se apresuraron a cruzar la barrera.

Mirando a su alrededor, Hermione pensó que debían haber más estudiantes que en su época. La plataforma estaba ahogada con ellos, la mayoría ya vestidos con sus largas túnicas negras y sombreros, con veinte minutos antes de que el tren partiera. Tuvieron que pelear contra la muchedumbre para encontrar un compartimiento vacío, justo al final.

—Ahora, querida, asegúrate de no leer demasiado. Debes tomar algo de aire fresco y todo eso.

La tempestuosa y melosa voz de Cerdic sonaba triste, y Hermione se preguntó si echaría de menos su compañía y la de Albus. Después de todo, habían pasado años desde la última vez que había pasado tiempo con gente real.

—Lo mismo para tí, Cer - um, Padre: ¡mira quién habla! ¿Podrías por favor enviarme los resultados del experimento con los siete metales? Me encantaría verlos, sonaba fascinante.

La cara de él se arrugó en una sonrisa cálida y para sorpresa de Hermione le dió un rápido abrazo. Quizás, por lo menos, su presencia le haría bien a ese viejo ermitaño.

Demasiado pronto el conductor estaba soplando su silbato y ella se asomaba por la ventana para despedirse, el tren se movía, el vapor oleaba detrás, subiendo, subiendo para unirse a las nubes, y entonces Hermione estaba sola.

* * *

El viaje a Hogwarts fue como un sueño torcido de su propia vida. En su primer año, Hermione había tenido pesadillas: a veces, el resto eran sólo una colección de caras riendo con crueldad, a veces las figuras del sueño no tenían rostros en absoluto, a veces estaba sola por completo, vagando por los pasillos y las habitaciones sin encontrar otra alma.

Esto era peor porque era real. No habría amigos que la esperaban cuando despertara. Ya estaba despierta y estaba sola, verdaderamente sola por primera vez desde que había sido una niña pequeña en su primer viaje. Y aún más: por lo menos en aquél entonces había tenido una verdadera familia.

Para ahuyentar sus lágrimas, cerró la puerta y se vistió con su túnica negra. Estaba claro que el estilo había cambiado con los años: el cuello y las mangas estaban sutilmente adornados con terciopelo, la parte delantera tenía una larga línea de botones. Un sofisticado Encantamiento de Ajustamiento apretó la cintura y subió la parte inferior para que quedara como el tamaño y el largo correcto. Nunca antes se había molestado en comprar túnicas con el complicado y costoso encantamiento. Quizás era estándar en este tiempo.

Agradecida de que nadie hubiera aparecido para unírsele en el compartimiento, Hermione abrió uno de sus libros nuevos. Era una edición más antigua del que ya conocía bien - había estado releyéndolos todos obsesivamente para averiguar qué era lo que se suponía que no debía saber.

Afuera de la ventana el paisaje se volvió más y más escabroso mientras se acercaban al Norte, y supuso que estaban cerca de Durham cuando alguien tocó la puerta del carruaje un par de horas después.

Una chica alta con una insignia de prefecta azul asomó la cabeza por la puerta y preguntó con animación:

—Hola, sólo hago las rondas. ¿Todo bien aquí?

—Sí, muchas gracias —respondió Hermione.

—¿Eres nueva? No te reconozco.

Asintió.

—Oh, vale - bienvenida. Nos han dicho que le echemos un ojo a unos cuantos de los estudiantes nuevos. ¡Eres la mayor que he conocido hasta ahora! —La chica había entrado por completo al carruaje para ese entonces, evidentemente curiosa—. Parece ser que algunas personas se mudaron a los Estados Unidos cuando Grindelwald amenazó a Bretaña. ¿Eres una de ellas?

—No, nunca antes había ido a la escuela. Mi padre me educó en casa, pero pensamos que sería buena idea si doy mis EXTASIS.

 _Y porque ya he completado mi educación de Hogwarts y, por derecho, debería estar yendo a mi trabajo en el Ministerio, que empecé hace un mes, pero no te preocupes por eso_.

—Oh, cierto, creo que escuché a otra chica decir que la habían educado en casa también. Mis padres son Muggles así que eso no era una opción para mí, pero esto fue mejor que ser evacuada —dijo ella con amargura—. Soy la prefecta de sexto de Ravenclaw. Mabel Jefferies.

Un matiz de desafío hizo que Hermione se preguntara si era poco común ser hija de Muggles y prefecta.

—Encantada de conocerte. Mi nombre es Hermione Dearborn —dijo educadamente, poniéndose de pie para ofrecer su mano. Era buena suerte que por lo menos una otra estudiante hubiera sido educada en casa - hacía su historia más creíble.

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría saber acerca de Hogwarts antes de que lleguemos? —ofreció Mabel, sentándose.

Fue profundamente irritante para Hermione el tener que preguntar cosas estúpidas sobre el sorteo y hacia dónde dirigirse cuando llegara, pero Mabel tenía unos cuantos comentarios útiles sobre los profesores. En su mayoría eran diferentes, con la excepción del Profesor Slughorn y Binns. Por lo menos si, por accidente, mostraba que sabía más de lo que debía acerca de la vida en Hogwarts, sería capaz de justificarse con que le habían contado en el tren.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de conversación, Hermione deliberadamente dejó que la conversación flaqueara, y la chica más joven se marchó a continuar sus rondas.

Había tenido menos de una media hora de paz antes del siguiente toque. Era un chico pequeño que lucía miserable esta vez.

—Lamento molestarte, ¿pero te importaría mucho si me siento contigo?

Era pequeño incluso para un chico de once, de pelo era de un marrón rojizo y una cara pecosa manchada por las lágrimas.

—Um, no, claro que no. Cielos, ¿está todo bien? — _Cielos_. Ya sonaba como Cerdic. O alguien de una novela de Enid Blyton.

—El prefecto dijo que también eres nueva así que está bien que me siente aquí. Los otros me estaban contando historias horribles sobre el sorteo y un chico dijo que teníamos que matar a un troll o nos envían a casa. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se ve un troll! —gimió él.

—No seas ridículo, ¡claro que no tendrás que pelear con un troll! —Ella se rió con suavidad, recordando a otro chico pequeño que había temido tener que luchar con un troll—. Yo también soy nueva, pero mi padre fue a Hogwarts y me dijo que hay una ceremonia donde te sortean - no duele para nada, sólo te ponen un sombrero o algo sí - y te dan la bienvenida a la escuela y después todos comen una gran cena y se van a dormir. Soy Hermione, por cierto.

El chico se presentó como Henry, se sentó, y procedió a molestarla con preguntas. Pero ella tenía mucha más paciencia con un chico asustado de primero de la que habría tenido con cualquier otra persona. Le recordaba dolorosamente a Neville. Después de calmar sus preocupaciones como mejor pudo, Henry se durmió. Fue un alivio: tenía que estar atenta a cada palabra incluso en tal conversación ligera; aunque no pensaba que el niño pequeño fuera un peligro para su identidad de todas maneras tenía que mantener el lema de Moody presente.

* * *

La tercera interrupción no hizo nada por aliviar su leve dolor de cabeza causado por la tensión. Poco después de que Henry se durmiera la puerta se abrió otra vez. Había un chico de pie en el umbral, con la insignia de Premio Anual verde prendada de su túnica. Sus ojos oscuros la examinaron y por momento el tren pareció tambalearse sobre las vías, y creyó que iba a morir. Supo quién era de inmediato.

—Lamento si te sorprendí —dijo él con amabilidad—. Quizás debí haber tocado. Tú eres la señorita Dearborn, ¿no es así? Soy el Premio Anual, Tom Riddle. El Profesor Dippet - el Director - me pidió que vigilara a todos los estudiantes nuevos y una de los prefectas dijo que estabas aquí. Espero que estés teniendo un viaje agradable.

No había rastro del orfanato en su voz profunda y refinada.

Hermione tragó, teniendo la esperanza de que su voz no fuera a revelar el miedo y la repugnancia que sintió tan sólo con verlo. Criatura detestable, detestable. Pero la adrenalina la llenó de inmediato, y definitivamente tenía que ser educada y arreglar el sobresalto que no había sido capaz de esconder cuando lo había visto.

—Debo haber estado ensimismada en mi libro, ¡me hiciste saltar! —dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa—. Gracias por venir a verme, eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero de verdad estoy bien. Ha sido un viaje ameno. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

—Me parece que unas tres horas, no llegaremos hasta que esté oscuro. Es un largo viaje a Highlands. ¿Has estado en Escocia antes?

Estaba husmeando, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué había venido a hablar con ella?

—Sí, un par de veces.

El odio feroz que sentía por este chico era visceral y bastante diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado antes. Pero extrañamente era diferente a su odio de Voldemort.

Odiaba a Tom Riddle por Ginny, por alejar a Ron de ella, por maldecirlos a todos con la existencia de Myrtle, por los sueños y la agonía de la carpa. Quería sacar su varita y matarlo enseguida. Cada músculo y nervio en su cuerpo le gritaba que se alejara de este hombre, que se alejara de inmediato. Lucha o escape.

—Escuché que te educaron en casa —continuó él con la conversación, y entendió entonces por qué él se había molestado en venir a su compartimiento. Quería averiguar quién era y si es que era importante—. Eso no es muy común, ¿no es así? ¿En estos tiempos modernos?

—¿No lo es? No sabría decirte, no he conocido a muchas personas de mi edad —replicó ella educadamente, evitando su pregunta.

Después de todo lo que había hecho por el maldito mundo, no le parecía que sentarse en un carruaje con un chico de once años y el mago más malvado de la historia reciente en entrenamiento fuera una recompensa justa.

—¿No te sientes bien, señorita Dearborn?

Estaba claro que algo de su emoción se había escapado, o quizás había palidecido. Sí se sentía pálida.

—En realidad no me siento muy bien. Un poco cansada de viajar. Tal vez debería intentar dormir por un rato…

Era la insinuación más fuerte que se atrevió a decir, pero honestamente pensó que si se quedaba un momento más no sería capaz de controlarse a sí misma. _No debo llamar la atención. No debo llamar la atención._

—Oh, no —dijo él, con una preocupación melosa impartida con tanta dulzura que casi no lo notó—. Espero que te mejores pronto. ¿No estás acostumbrada al transporte Muggle?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con ligereza, impávida.

—Debería continuar mis rondas y dejar que te recuperes. Cuando lleguemos a la Estación Hogsmeade, por favor únete a los de Primero porque ellos se encuentran con el Guardián de las Llaves. Los acompañará a todos a Hogwarts por la vía más escénica.

Tom Riddle sonrió y fue como una cuchillada en el vientre.

Probablemente sonreía así cuando torturaba a gente inocente o cuando despellejaba conejos mascotas.

—¡Esperemos que la lluvia se aguanta! Disfruta tu siesta, y buena suerte con el sorteo. Claro que no me gusta mucho la división de casas, pero entre tú y yo Slytherin es la mejor de lejos.

Le guiñó el ojo. Le guiñó. Alegremente. Iba a volverse loca mucho, mucho antes del fin de año.

Asintió, demasiado perturbada por su encanto para responder, y envió mil rezos de gracias a cualquier deidad que estuviera escuchando cuando por fin se marchó.

Era su voz, la voz que había susurrado en sus sueños por meses, lo que la había desecho. Tomó varias respiraciones temblorosas, luchando contra las lágrimas. Cómo deseaba poder matarlo, para que sintiera siquiera una fracción del dolor que le había causado a tantos otros.

* * *

Habían cuatro otros estudiantes que definitivamente no irían a primero, y habían abordado el primer bote juntos, dejando a Hermione con su nuevo amigo pequeño Henry. Se subieron a un bote junto a dos otros de primero. Fue una lucha para Hermione el sentarse y fingir la misma combinación de emociones - impresión, miedo, entusiasmo - mientras que los botes se movían por sobre el agua. Sin embargo, no se había acercado a Hogwarts de esa manera desde su verdadero primer año, y cuando avistaron el castillo sintió una oleada de felicidad.

Puede que fuera atemorizante y magnífico para los niños, pero para Hermione, era su hogar. Había estado alejada del mundo muggle por tanto tiempo que nunca más encontraría un hogar ahí, pero tampoco lo había sentido en La Madriguera, o en Grimmauld Place, o incluso el pequeño departamento que había rentado tras dejar Hogwarts. Hogwarts era su hogar, y por un momento estuvo de vuelta en el tiempo, y Harry y Ron estarían esperándola - pero cuando pensó en ellos se dio cuenta de que este Hogwarts no era su hogar. Era la peligrosa pesadilla del lugar que una vez había amado.

 _Tu hogar es un castillo en Gales, Hermione. Tu hogar está con Cerdic. Nunca has estado aquí antes. No debes llamar la atención_.

Finalmente, caminaron por los escalones hacia el recibidor y ahí, esperando para darles la bienvenida, estaba Dumbledore. Tan sólo había sido una noche desde que lo había visto, pero se había sentido mucho más largo después del horrible viaje en tren y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro cuando él cruzó su mirada y le guiñó.

—Los de primero y los otros —dijo el Guardián de los terrenos.

—Gracias, Mellors, yo me encargaré del resto. —Siguiendo la gran tradición de Hogwarts de volver esa ceremonia tan seria y aterradora como fuera posible, no sonrió.

Sacudió la mano y las puertas del ante-salón se abrieron con lentitud.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Por favor síganme.

Con una barrida de sus túnicas púrpuras, el profesor los guió a una pequeña habitación a esperar a que los otros estudiantes se sentaran.

—El festín de comienzo de término comenzará pronto, pero primero todos deben ser sorteados a sus casas —comenzó él—. El Sorteo es una ceremonia muy importante, como muchos de ustedes han escuchado, y la casa en la que los sorteen será su hogar dentro de Hogwarts. Muchas de sus clases serán con el resto de sus casas, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas, y pasarán su tiempo libre en la sala común de sus casas. Usualmente esta ceremonia es sólo para los de primero, pero en estos últimos años hemos tenido excepciones. Sus casas son tan importantes como en qué año se encuentran.

—Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia historia noble y cada una ha producido extraordinarias brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos les ganarán puntos a sus casas, mientras que cualquier rompimiento de las reglas los perderá. Al final del año, la casa que tenga más puntos será recompensada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes serán un honor para la casa a la que pertenezcan.

Era casi lo mismo que lo que había dicho la Profesora McGonagall nueve años atrás. Hermione sonrió.

—Ahora, creo que deberíamos estar listos para empezar. —Le dio un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo, y se giró con entusiasmo—. ¡Síganme!

Ser más alta que casi todos en la línea de estudiantes hizo que fuera terriblemente vergonzoso caminar por el Comedor y pararse al frente como un objeto de arte en una subasta. Ellos, las incómodas adiciones al grupo, serían sorteados a lo último y ella estaba parada al final de la línea, intentando desesperadamente desaparecer en las sombras mientras el sombrero cantaba su canción. La larga línea de niños de primero se acercó, uno por uno, y con lentitud agonizante. Intentó ignorar los apellidos que conocía. Por fin fue su turno y Dumbledore dijo:

—Y, finalmente, yendo a su Séptimo Año - Dearborn, Hermione.

Se sentó en el banco y esperó a que el sombrero hablara.

—Bueno, esto es interesante —dijo el sombrero en su mente—. Una oclumante natural… tendrás que intentar relajarte un poco o estaremos aquí toda la noche. Oh, eso sí es interesante. Una viajante en el tiempo, ya veo… y muy lista, ¿pero qué es esto? ¿Una Gryffindor?

Aquí no, pensó ella de repente. No esta vez, por favor. Dolería demasiado. Sólo quiero paz.

—No, ya no perteneces allí, aunque sí eres muy valiente. Mmm, eres complicada, siempre es más difícil sortear si son mayores, pero tú eres especialmente difícil. Quizá… sí, creo que te iría bien en Slytherin. Muy astuta y vengativa, ya veo. Y con todos esos secretos puede que sea el mejor lugara para ti, y eres tan ambiciosa…

Dios, tampoco Slytherin, por favor. Nunca pensé… Hay alguien ahí que quiero evitar.

—Bueno, si estás segura. ¿Paz, dices? Veo que tu mente está decidida. No encajas en ningún lado en realidad, pero supongo que tendrá que ser - ¡RAVENCLAW!

El alivio le llegó afilado y repentino, como si la hubieran empapado con agua helada. Se bajó y caminó hacia su nueva mesa, girando hacia la derecha en lugar de la izquierda.

Te iría muy bien en Slytherin… Hermione se había preguntado qué pasaría si Hogwarts volviera a sortear a sus estudiantes cada cuantos años, pero no estaba segura de que le gustara la respuesta.

Intentó sonreír y verse entusiasta mientras conocía a los otros ocupantes de su nueva casa, explicando sus peculiares circunstancias, intentando recordar los nombres, diciendo que sí encontraba hermoso el Comedor, pero el cansancio y una ráfaga de memorias la abrumaron y una vez que respondió sus preguntas se sentó y comió en silencio.

Justo antes de que se levantaran para irse después de los discursos y la canción de la escuela, Dumbledore se acercó a hablarle.

—Señorita Dearborn, el Director ha sugerido que le demos un corto mensaje a los estudiantes transferidos mañana por la mañana. Me disculpo por arruinar tu sábado, pero no consideró que mi palabra fuera suficiente —le sonrió con el fantasma de un brillo en los ojos—. Por favor ven a mi oficina a las nueve y media y te llevaré a conocer al resto de los profesores para una corta evaluación. Bien, estoy seguro de que la Profesora Wolfe está esperando en tu Torre para conocer a sus nuevos Ravenclaws.

Podía dilucidar por su tono que estaba decepcionado de que no estuviera en su casa.

—Sí, Profesor Dumbledore.

—Muy bien, muchacha. Ahora ve. Te ves cansada, Hermione.

Una de las chicas, alta y de ojos indiferentes, que había esperado para mostrarle el camino a la torre le dio una mirada evaluativa cuando el profesor de Transfiguración se marchó hacia sus propios estudiantes.

—¿Conoces al Profesor Dumbledore?

—Sí, aunque no muy bien. Es un primo mío y un viejo amigo de mi padre. Lo visitamos este verano.

—¡Bueno, en ese caso estamos encantados de que estés en nuestra casa! Espero que tengas algo de su inteligencia.


	5. especial

_dicen que el infierno está lleno de gente, pero,  
_ _cuando estás en el infierno,  
_ _parece que siempre estas solo_

— Charles Bukowski

* * *

La maratón de noches sin dormir de Hermione continuó durante su primer día en la torre de Ravenclaw. Compartir una habitación con extraños no era lo ideal: se despertó en varias ocasiones aferrada a su varita tras una pesadilla.

A solas en la oscuridad, era difícil no añorar a Ginny. Ginny que la había acompañado sin descanso durante aquél extraño último año en Hogwarts. Ginny que se había quedado dormida junto a ella. Ginny que la había ayudado a discutir sus miedos.

Después de todo, sus pesadillas a menudo habían sido las mismas. Ver a Harry tumbado, querido, derrotado, muerto. Cada noche por meses, una y otra y otra vez.

(En sus sueños él nunca se ponía de pie.)

Algunas noches Bellatrix la acechaba, riendo mientras lanzaba el Cruciatus una y otra vez, presionando el cuchillo maldito contra el cuello de Hermione, aliento siseante, caliente y rancio. Soñó con los Carroñeros, los ojos libidinosos de Fenrir Greyback, el Horrocrux en el medallón, equivocarse y condenarlos a todos.

Y aquella primera noche ahí estuvieron todos, desfilando por su mente como un ejército infernal.

Pero el sueño más vívido que tuvo esa noche, el que se aferró a ella cuando se despertó una vez más, con el gris frío que precedía al amanecer merodeando por los bordes de las cortinas azules alrededor de su cama, fue ése donde perseguía a Harry y a Ron por el bosque. Hermione intentó alcanzarlos pero quedó más y más atrás hasta que se detuvo, jadeando para respirar junto a una laguna en un claro. Entraron por algún otro lugar, pero no la reconocieron.

 _No eres Hermione_ , le espetaron al irse, ignorando sus sollozos y sus ruegos. Y cuando miró hacia abajo no se vió a sí misma sino a Bellatrix.

* * *

Comenzó la práctica que había empezado en la tienda, cada noche y cada mañana: una forma de meditación mágica para aclarar su mente y para ayudar a aliviar tensión.

Había desarrollado la costumbre tras leer los libros de Oclumancia de Harry, y había intentando aprenderlo por sí misma en caso de que fuera capturada alguna vez. Probó útil cuando —quizás inevitablemente— ocurrió. El sanador de mentes con el que había hablado al final de la guerra le había dicho que podría haberse vuelto loca bajo tortura. Probablemente lo habría hecho, dijo, si tuviera una mente menos compartimentada.

(A veces soñaba que sí había enloquecido.)

* * *

Hermione abandonó el sueño y se vistió en silencio. Era sábado, a juzgar por lo que había recogido en la Reunión de Casa después del festín, era costumbre vestirse con túnicas personalizadas durante los fines de semana, pero la ropa Muggle no era bien vista. Y ella tampoco poseía ninguna que se adecuara a los tiempos.

Lo primero que iba a pedir sería un dormitorio individual. Con algo de suerte podrían hacerle alguna excepción nepotista a la prima de Dumbledore. Algo de lo que habría desaprobado con _fervor_ antes. Pero era difícil mantener encantamientos de silencio en un dormitorio sin levantar sospechas, y sería aún más difícil explicar por qué una chica que supuestamente había vivido en medio de la nada toda su vida tenía pesadillas tan aterradoras.

Sacó unas túnicas grises y una vez más se recogió el pelo. La hacía ver más sencilla de lo que era pero sencilla era bueno, sencilla era exactamente lo que necesitaba ser. La anodina Hermione Dearborn, sobre quien nadie pensaría más tarde, cuyo rostro desaparecería de sus memorias.

Salió en silencio de su habitación con la esperanza de no haber despertado a ninguna de las otras chicas, y aguantó la respiración al caminar en la Sala Común. Había sido encantadora la tarde anterior, pero en la luz temprana te robaba el aliento, como si hubiera sido diseñada precisamente para ella. Enorme y luminosa, enormes ventanas abriéndose al espectacular paisaje, el sol levantándose por encima de las distantes montañas al este.

Era enorme y redonda y azul azul azul: el azul profundo de la alfombra contrastaba con un azul más claro y colgaduras de bronce. Estantes blancos llenos de libros cubrían la pared oeste, y en todas partes habían signos de actividades intelectuales.

Emocionó a Hermione, que siempre había considerado la Sala Común de Gryffindor un poco excesiva, demasiado abarrotada, demasiado acojinada, demasiado _roja_.

Rara vez había tenido suficiente tiempo para caminar por placer en los terrenos de Hogwarts y, en efecto, había tenido poco interés en hacerlo, pero cuando había visto los terrenos desde lo alto de la torre en esa encantadora mañana neblinosa, el sol apenas empezando a atravesar el gris perlado para brillar sobre el reluciente lago, no pudo resistir, y echó a andar hacia el lago. Escocia a menudo era magnificente en septiembre (cuando no llovía). El brezo todavía brillaba en las montañas, el aire lo suficientemente frío para eliminar el riesgo de demasiados mosquitos. Hacía el suficiente frío, de hecho, para hacerla desear haber ido corriendo a recoger su capa antes de salir, pero un encantamiento para calentarse y la caminata pronto sirvieron para entibiarla, y la animó aún más.

* * *

Para cuando regresó al castillo Hermione tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y estaba hambrienta. Su cabello había luchado por escapar de sus ataduras en la brisa, como siempre lo había en Hogwarts (era mucho más revoltoso ahí que en cualquier otro lugar en el que había estado y no estaba segura si era el clima o si era la magia que permeaba cada piedra).

Mientras daba un vistazo y buscaba donde sentarse, dos de las chicas de su año sentadas en la mesa de Ravenclaw le enviaron sonrisas de bienvenidas para indicar que debería unírseles.

—Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó la morena educadamente.

Hermione luchó por recordar su nombre y se le vino de repente: Ancha Burke. Y la otra era… Sophia, pensó, insegura. Era una chica guapa de ojos grises y pelo rubio oscuro. _Selwyn_ , ofreció su mente.

—¡Buenos días! No dormí tan mal, gracias —mintió—. Me desperté bastante temprano y fui a dar una caminata. ¡Me perdí un poco! ¿Ustedes durmieron bien?

Hermione sonrió con tanta sinceridad como le fue posible a estas extrañas chicas y sacó algo de gachas cremosas.

—¿Una caminata? Es una idea agradable. ¿Qué te parecieron los terrenos?

Ancha tenía los ojos azules y las mejillas rosas y no se _veía_ como si pasara las vacaciones maldiciendo a los Muggles, a pesar de su apellido.

—¡Oh, son muy hermosos! —exclamó Hermione sin tener que fingir la emoción—. Crecí en Gales así que pensé que estaba acostumbrada a las montañas, pero es magnífico aquí.

—¿Gales? Escuché que los Dearborn tenían una residencia ahí —comentó Sophia probablemente-Selwyn.

—Nos sentimos terriblemente curiosas sobre ti, Hermione. ¿Cómo fue no ir a la escuela? —lo preguntó Ancha pero fue Sophia la que atrajo su mirada. Esos ojos grises eran bastante afilados. Debería tener cuidado alrededor de esta chica, pensó.

—Bueno, no lo sé, en realidad - era todo lo que conocía, así que me pareció normal —dijo Hermione con una risa ligera—. Ahora se supone que tengo que encontrarme con el Profesor Dumbledore en media hora pero necesito recoger unas cuantas cosas de la torre primero. ¿Cuánto me tardará ir de allí hasta su oficina?

—¡Menos de media hora! Relájate, nos aseguraremos de que llegues a tiempo —Ancha otra vez. Parecía la más amable de las dos.

—Gracias, muy amable. Antes de irme… ¿les importaría hablarme un poco sobre los de nuestro año? Me temo que apenas recuerdo conocerlos.

Esquivarlas probó un escape efectivo, y mientras comían y caminaban a la torre, y después al otro lado del castillo a la oficina de Dumbledore, mantuvo a Ancha y Sophia hablando con infinitas preguntas sobre los estudiantes y la escuela. Todo lo que se había preguntado en primero que pudiera recordar. Había intentando convencerlas de que podría llegar por sí misma, pero no había querido insistir luego de que ellas se negaran. Era, claro, la habitación que algún día ocuparía la Profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso de la Torre de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Muchísimas gracias por mostrarme dónde quedaba. Tenían razón, nunca hubiera llegado sin ustedes.

Las mentiras se deslizaban por su lengua con más y más facilidad.

—Por lo general tenemos el almuerzo a la una y media los sábados, así que te veremos ahí —respondió Ancha.

—Me gustaría, asumiendo que esté libre para ese entonces.

Sonrieron, le desearon buena suerte y la dejaron sola, dirigiéndose de vuelta a la Torre.

Hermione se dio cuenta bastante tarde que estaba un poco nerviosa, mano medio-alzada para abrir la puerta, de conocer a sus nuevos profesores y al Director de una.

 _No voy a presumir_ , se recordó a sí misma y esperó poder mantener su resolución,incluso si iba contra su naturaleza.

Terminó su momento y golpeó la puerta, que se abrió enseguida.

—¡Buenos días, Hermione! —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndole con cariño y poniéndose de pie—. Entra, por favor.

Una vez más llevaba puesta una túnica de un profundo púrpura que chocaban increíblemente con su pelo castaño. Lucía espléndido, pero era todavía una sorpresa ver lo animado que era comparado con el Dumbledore que conocía, quien hacia el final se veía tan viejo y cansado y enfermo.

Su oficina era bastante diferente de cómo se vería en los tiempos de la profesora McGonagall: libros con tapas de cuerpo forraban los ricos muros rojos, estantes repletos de los largos y delgados instrumentos plateados que más tarde llenarían la torre del Director. Para ser honestos era un desastre: era obvio que Jingo todavía no lo visitaba.

—No te pondremos a prueba aquí por razones obvias… —agitó una mano con vaguedad a las pilas de libros y papeles—. No lo he ordenado desde mi último proyecto de investigación, pero gracias al cielo Jingo estará aquí mañana y me fastidiará hasta que lo haga. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Me parece encantador. No dormí muy bien para ser honesta, Profesor -

—Puedes decirme Albus, Hermione —interrumpió él—. Lo he dicho las suficientes veces…

—¿Incluso en Hogwarts? —dijo ella, incrédula—. Pero no, ¡no podría!

Él se echó a reír como respuesta. No supo qué era tan gracioso y decidió ignorarlo.

—En realidad iba a preguntar… No quiero parecer mimada pero si hay alguna manera de tener mi propia habitación estaría muy agradecida. A veces tengo pesadillas, y es mucho peor cuando estoy con personas que no conozco. Entiendo que pueda verse como favoritismo, pero si hay alguna manera… —dejó de hablar.

Él la miró con gravedad, ya sin reírse, y supo que, a pesar de que él deseaba saber más, no iba a preguntarle.

—Veré que puede hacerse, pero en último caso está a manos del Director. Debería advertirte que desea ver que eres capaz de unirte a los de séptimo - está preocupado de que te perdieras el primer año de preparación de EXTASIS… Esa es la razón de estas pruebas. Muy bien, ven, Hermione. ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Lo siguió por la escalera de espiral en su oficina a la sala de Defensa en el piso de arriba, pero él dudó afuera de la puerta y le frunció el ceño.

—Si de verdad quieres tu propia habitación no puedes ocultarte ahí. De verdad quiero ver lo que puedes hacer. Tu varita nueva no aguantará a tontos con paciencia y asumo que aún no la usas lo suficiente para ganar su lealtad. Una varita como esa - hará lo que sea que le pidas, pero primero debes domarla y doblegarla a tu voluntad. Ten confianza.

Ella asintió y tocó su varita pensativamente. Había estado con ella en la tienda de Ollivander cuando la había comprado, y quizás la manera en que Ollivander —sorprendentemente joven— se la había entregado le había resultado extraña. Recordó el pequeño monólogo al final: _Una fina varita… una muy buena varita, incluso para los estándares de esta combinación. Una de las mejores que he hecho. Te servirá bien, pues si tienes la destreza mental para domarla, señorita Dearborn… hará lo que sea que le pidas_.

Sabía que él no quería decir 'cualquier cosa.' Le gustaba que sus clientes se sintieran especiales. Una varita que pudiera hacer _cualquier cosa_ no existía: ni siquiera la Varita de Saúco misma.

Pero las varitas de nuez si tenían reputaciones particularmente peculiares - una que quizás debería investigar más a fondo: era demasiado parecida a la de Bellatrix, horrible y rígida, para estarse tranquila, aunque usarla se sentía muy diferente.

Había nueve miembros de la facultad en la sala de clases, pero sólo pudo identificar a cuatro: los Profesores Slughorn, Dippet, su nueva Jefa de Casa la Profesora Wolfe, y por último un Profesor Binns muy vivo.

No había tomado el EXTASIS de Historia de la Magia porque había leído todos los libros para fines de su cuarto año. Para intentar cambiar un poco las cosas, había pedido que la dejaran tomarlo esta vez, con la esperanza de que mantuviera su mente más enfocada en esta versión del presente.

Estaban sentados en una línea y el salón de clases había sido vaciado de cualquier mueble, a excepción de una única silla y una mesa que los encaraba. Hermione tuvo una súbita punzada de simpatía por los que eran aprehendidos por la Inquisición Española.

—Señorita Dearborn, por favor tome asiento.

Obedeció, y escuchó mientras Dippet presentaba al resto de los profesores.

—Cada uno tenemos una pequeña tarea o unas cuantas preguntas para ti. Albus, ¿te gustaría comenzar ya que ella es tu, er, _protegida_?

—Gracias, Director. Ahora, Hermione, voy a pedirte que hagas algunas transfiguraciones básicas. Comenzaremos con cosas de nivel TIMO para calentar y luego avanzaremos por el sexto año.

Los primeros hechizos que le pidió que hiciera eran simples hechizos de conjuración y desvanecimiento, y luego un hechizo de intercambio que podría haber hecho mientras dormía. Después de un rato, mientras iban a paso acelerado por el programa de los EXTASIS, adivinó a lo que él quería llegar: la transfiguración más complicada que enseñaban en Hogwarts.

Mientras hacía cada una a la perfección, Hermione decidió que de verdad se había merecido su ciento diecisiete por ciento del año pasado. El grado más alto del siglo, después de Tom Riddle y Minerva McGonagall.

—Y por último, Hermione, ¿si tuvieras la amabilidad de transformarte a ti misma en un gato?

La transfiguración humana en uno mismo: Hogwarts no iba más lejos.

—Profesor Dumbledore, eso va más allá del nivel de EXTASIS, ¿no es así? ¿Pensé que estábamos probado a la señorita Dearborn con cosas de sexto año? —interrumpió Dippet, moviéndose en su silla. Vio a la Profesora Wolfe cruzar miradas con la Profesora Merrythought y dar una sonrisita burlona. Estaba claro que Dippet no tenía idea de lo que enseñaban en sexto, porque acababa de hacer la mayoría de las transfiguraciones nivel EXTASIS frente a él.

—Me parece que las capacidades de transfiguración de la señorita Dearborn van un _poco_ más lejos de niveles EXTASIS, Director. Tengo confianza en sus habilidades y, después de todo, ella es un poco mayor que sus compañeros de clase.

Dippet se encogió, y ella lo tomó como aceptación.

—¿Qué tipo de gato le gustaría que fuera, Profesor?

—Usted elija, señorita Dearborn.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se concentró. Las transfiguraciones de ser animado-a-ser animado eran magia _increíblemente_ difícil, y de una complejidad moral comparable.

Era exactamente el mismo principio que permitía volver a un ratón un ave, pero el cuerpo humano era tan complicado que requería un control y una precisión mágica inmensa. Tanto Viktor como Cedric habían fallado durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, lo que probaba su dificultad. Pero ella lo había aprendido el año pasado bajo la mirada vigilante de la Profesora McGonagall: la Directora no había confiado a su reemplazo el enseñarles eso.

Hacerlo en uno mismo era la prueba más complicada; a diferencia de la transformación de Animagus, tenías que volverte el animal _de verdad_. Si fuera temporal, cambiarías de vuelta tras unos minutos o más o menos una hora después cuando el hechizo terminara, pero era posible hacerlo permanente si eras verdaderamente talentoso y poderoso. Aunque claro que ella no deseaba hacerlo permanente.

No dijo el encantamiento en voz alta, pero momentos más tarde hubo frente a ellos una copia exacta de Crookshanks.

—Bueno, eso fue impresionante, Albus. Muy impresionante.

Hubo un murmullo de aceptación tras las palabras de la Profesora Wolfe. Dumbledore la transfiguró de vuelta con un Encantamiento Homorphus. Lucía muy complacido.

—Excelente trabajo, señorita Dearborn. Excelente. Creo que eso bastará para mi, Director.

Aritmancia fue siguiente, y los profesores se entretuvieron hablando en voz baja mientras ella trabajaba las ecuaciones con facilidad. Ya le agradaba su nueva Jefa de Casa, pero el que enseñara uno de sus ramos favoritos era particularmente agradable.

—He terminado, Profesora Wolfe.

—¿Estás segura? Puedes usar unos cuantos minutos más si te apetece.

—No, estoy segura.

La Profesora no le había pedido que hiciera un hechizo de Aritmancia, lo que era decepcionante, pero a menudo tomaban un largo tiempo y la verdad es que era difícil equivocarse mientras uno fuera bueno con las matemáticas, lógica, y tuvieras suficiente poder. Además no estaban en el programa hasta el último año.

Runas Antiguas fue igual de fácil, una traducción sencilla y unos cuantos hechizos rúnicos básicos. Después encantamientos que podría haber hecho mientras dormía, algunas cuantas preguntas típicas de parte de Slughorn sobre la teoría detrás de las Pociones y pidiéndole que identificara tres pociones aparentemente idénticas.

Hermione comenzó a preguntarse si no se aburriría terriblemente al ir a clases todos los días. En retrospecto, no había encontrado que sus EXTASIS fuera terriblemente difíciles la primera vez que los había hecho (a pesar de que había sido una bruja presa del pánico en ese entonces). De hecho, tras enviar lejos a sus padres con memorias completamente recreadas, cazar Horrocruxes, allanar el Ministerio, Gringotts y Hogwarts, y encarar a Voldemort y a sus Mortífagos, sus exámenes habían sido una brisa.

La última clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Esta Profesora no se veía particularmente intimidante, pero Hermione sabía por _Hogwars, Una Historia_ que era una de las personas más calificadas en la historia del puesto. Había enseñado a muchos duelistas talentosos - incluyendo al mismo Dumbledore. Y claro que a aquél Premio Anual tan encantador. La vieja mujer con ojos brillantes y el pelo de color gris hierro no era alguien a quien subestimar. Si Hermione no hubiera estado al tanto, de todas maneras durante la guerra había aprendido lo suficiente como para notar su postura erguida, sus hombros tensos y su mirada afilada. Una advertencia.

—La clase más difícil de poner a prueba en un contexto escolar es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, señorita Dearborn. Está claro que no tiene problema alguno lanzando hechizos complicados, ¿pero tiene la habilidad de utilizar esos hechizos bajo presión? ¿Lanzar un hechizo por instinto contra un enemigo que desea su muerte? ¿Ser la más veloz, la más astuta? Puede enfrentarse a criaturas a las que nunca ha visto y de las que nunca ha oído… cuyas almas están podridas… Las Artes Oscuras son la rama más insidiosa de la magia - atractivo y seductor. Encantan al que las usa con sutileza y fuerza hasta que obtienen el control. Parte del currículum de Hogwarts es enseñarle a nuestros estudiantes cómo resistir la seducción de estas Artes cuando inevitablemente se enfrenten a ellas. ¿Tiene la fortaleza de resistir? Tenga un duelo conmigo…

Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar una barrera para bloquear el silencioso embrujo que voló antes de que la profesora terminara sus palabras.

Aguantar el bombardeo que siguió le tomó a Hermione toda la creatividad que tenía - eventualmente atrajo un escritorio para bloquear, que explotó en astillas pero le otorgó el suficiente control para ponerse a la ofensiva y lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones.

—Nada mal, señorita Dearborn. Es una bruja fuerte y veloz, y piensas bien sobre la marcha. No eres una duelista natural pero compensas bien. Parece que alguien te ha dado una educación excelente —se giró hacia el profesor Dippet—. También estoy dispuesta a aceptar a la señorita Dearborn en mi clase, Director.

Hermione volvió a sentarse en su silla, y tímidamente desvaneció los fragmentos de lo que había sido su escritorio.

—Queda claro que no hay duda de que se adapte bien al sexto año, señorita Dearborn. Es un placer darle la bienvenida a Hogwarts a una estudiante tan talentosa —dijo Dippet con más amabilidad que antes—. Sólo queda la pregunta de su horario - así como están las cosas, tiene una clase extra, así que debemos decidir cuál abandonará.

—Tengo una sugerencia, Director. Quizá sería posible en el caso único de la señorita Dearbon - dado su edad y su aptitud - que su horario sea un poco más flexible. Creo que hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo que estoy seguro de que pasaría sus EXTASIS con poca preparación a este punto, así que tal vez si le permitimos… elegir sus lecciones ella podría enfocarse en sus debilidades. Sería un experimento revolucionario…

—Hmm, no estoy seguro, Albus, para nada. O es una estudiante o no lo es.

Los Profesores comenzaron a debatir and Hermione se preguntó si _quería_ ser una excepción. Causaría rumores, susurros… pero en su contra estaba la idea de estar aburrida por un año.

Mientras los escuchaba intentar persuadir al Director, ella se iluminó con un secreto: era agradable ser especial por una vez. Ser aquella por la que se hacían excepciones, después de crecer con Harry. Estos profesores no habían visto sus hábitos de salón más irritantes cuando era una niña, y puede que la respetaran de la manera en que sólo McGonagall y Vector lo habían hecho. A diferencia de Ron, Hermione nunca había enviado a Harry precisamente, entendiendo que ser él era una carga demasiado bien, pero siempre había tenido el deseo de poder brillar sin que la odiaran por eso.

—Estaría deleitado si la señorita Dearborn pudiera trabajar conmigo en algunos de mis proyectos. Como ya sabes, comenzó a hacerlo este verano y continuará después de Hogwarts. No veo nada raro en hacer una excepción por una _aprendiz_ …

—No, lo siento, Albus. Es una bruja talentosa, pero no creo que debiéramos hacer excepciones. Tendrás que encontrar el tiempo para enseñarle por separado.

—En tal caso, hay otro asunto…

Hermione dejó la habitación de buen ánimo: tendría su propia habitación, ¡y _además_ había impresionado a cada uno de los profesores! Nada en la tierra le daba más placer que confirmar su reputación de sabelotodo.

Aunque había deseado no llamar la atención no pudo detenerse a sí misma de tomar el mayor número de EXTASIS posible. Todavía era Hermione Granger sin importar cuál nombre usara, y aún si no había nadie para apreciarla daría lo mejor de sí.

Feliz, fue a explicarle a sus antiguas compañeras de habitación por qué se mudaría. Con algo de suerte no la encontrarían muy maleducada.

* * *

Los días pasaron con rapidez al principio y luego empezaron a arrastrarse, alentándose más y más mientras ella se sentaba silenciosamente en sus clases y silenciosamente en las comidas y silenciosamente en la biblioteca.

 _No voy a perder los estribos. No voy a presumir_.

Hermione Dearborn, tranquila sangrepura de Ravenclaw. El papel se volvió intolerable.

Para hacerlo peor, tenía demasiado tiempo en el que sentarse a pensar y preguntarse cosas y acabar terriblemente frustrada. Y ella había pensado que se sentía aburrida _antes_ de regresar al año 1944…

Una vez que los estudiantes comenzaban a especializarse, las divisiones de casas se rompían, especialmente cuando sólo habían uno o dos grupos para clases más pequeñas como Aritmancia. Sólo había habido uno en su tiempo, pero supuso que habían por lo menos doscientos estudiantes más en Hogwarts que en su época.

Ya lo _sabía_ , había sabido que las guerras - tanto la Muggle como la mágica - habían extraído su precio del pequeño número de niños mágicos en Hogwarts para los noventa pero ver al ver el Gran Comedor lleno durante la cena, ver la diferencia en las clases, la sorprendió de todas maneras.

Hermione había tenido la esperanza, por lo tanto, dado el tamaño adicional del año, de poder evitar a Riddle pero estaba en su clase de Aritmancia, Pociones, DCAO, Runas Antiguas _y_ Transfiguración. Sólo era libre de él en Historia de la Magia y en Encantamientos.

Y la estaba matando el sentarse allí y ver cómo todos esos preciosos puntos le eran otorgados a otra gente - particularmente a _él_.

Naturalmente no pasaba desapercibida sin ayuda. Había tenido que poner un encantamiento sutil en su collar para ayudarla a evitar atención - en particular de los profesores que habían estado ansiosos de incluir a su nueva y brillante alumna.

Estaba bastante satisfecha con el encantamiento, que era una variación de uno que había usado para proteger la tienda pero mucho menos poderoso: las personas notarían su presencia pero su interés se movería a otra parte. Los profesores no pensarían en ella al hacer preguntas, otros estudiantes no intentarían hablar con ella o hacerse su amiga. Era un pedazo de magia brillante - y sin embargo -

Y sin embargo - era _terrible_. Hermione odiaba pasarse el rato en silencio como un ratoncito cuando sabía la respuesta a todas las preguntas. Odiaba tener que encerrarse para adoptar un rol que le venía con tan poca naturalidad.

Y lo peor de todo era sentarse a dos filas de distancia de alguien a quien temía con violencia pero simultáneamente también deseaba atacar.

* * *

A Hermione le tomó exactamente veintiún días desde su llegada para romperse. Tres semanas de presunción y, aparentemente, superioridad sin par de parte de _él_. Tres semanas para darse cuenta de qué tan irritante debía de haber sido ella misma. Era peor que verse en un espejo. En Tom Riddle, Hermione podía ver cómo podría haber actuado ella.

Él apenas levantaba la mano. Los profesores lo miraban de manera automática cuando el tema era complejo.

El guapo Tom Riddle, tan _talentoso_ , tan _inteligente_ y sin embargo tan _modesto_. Ya había tenido suficiente. Su brazo le picaba con ganas de darle una bofetada en esa cara satisfecha o levantarse cuando le preguntaran algo.

Y así fue que, el cuarto viernes de septiembre, durante el recreo de media mañana entre Aritmancia y Pociones, Hermione fue al baño de chicas, se arrancó el collar y lo lanzó por la ventana.

Había tenido que escuchar a ese sapo pegajoso y arrogante recibir diez puntos —¡diez!— por una respuesta en Aritmancia que sólo era parcialmente correcta. ¡Era increíble! _Insoportable_. La Profesora Wolfe casi le había declarado su amor.

 _Ugh_. Se arrancó el pelo de su moño remilgado, abandonando el papel que se había obligado a tomar. Iba a volverse loca si se obligaba a continuar. Le dio un manotazo a una mosca y luego se aferró al lavabo, tomando respiraciones profundas y lentas para enfriar sus emociones. Si aparecía en Pociones así, probablemente hiciera explotar las mazmorras. Y luego, de repente estaba llorando con grandes sollozos desesperados porque esto era inaguantable.

Estaba al tanto de cada uno de los movimientos y cada expresión de Tom Riddle siempre que estaban en la misma habitación. Se sentía como una gacela comiendo cerca de una manada de leones — siempre lista para echarse a correr como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

Hermione observaba a Tom Riddle sin siquiera mirarlo directamente. Lo observaba todo el tiempo. Se sentaba en el rabillo de su ojo durante las comidas, en las salas de clase, en la biblioteca.

La ponía enferma. Hacía que quisiera golpearlo en la cara y maldecirlo a morir.

Hermione quería mostrarle a Tom Riddle que ella también podía ser una depredadora.

La promesa de alguna futura pelea se deslizó por su espina como un filtro de paz, devolviéndole su control sobre sí misma.

—Tempus —susurró, un tanto ásperamente. Tenía exactamente siete minutos para arreglar su apariencia y regresar a Pociones.

 _Hay demasiado en riesgo para estos estallidos dramáticos_ , le dijo a la imagen alborotada de sí misma en el espejo, se lavó la cara y recogió su mochila. _No eres Harry Potter, no habrá una solución mágica para esto. Estás atrapada aquí, y tienes que hacer una vida. Así que vívela, pero por el amor de Hécate no lo eches a perder. Te has enfrentado a peores cosas._

Decidiendo que, si Riddle ni siquiera podía responder una pregunta sobre Numerología básica de manera correcta, no era sorpresa alguna que hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer siete Horrocruxes, se arregló la mochila y empezó la larga caminata de regreso a las mazmorras, sintiéndose como Hermione Granger por primera vez en semanas.

* * *

Le tomó ocho minutos y medio llegar a Pociones, pero Slughorn le sonrió de oreja a oreja de todas maneras y agitó una mano para detener sus excusas poco entusiasta y apresurarla a que entrara.

—Tome asiento junto a Tom, señorita Dearborn. ¡Tenemos una lección emocionante en nuestras manos!

 _Oh no_. Dudó, pero no tenía elección - tenía que sentarse junto a él y sonreír con calma, a pesar de que sus palmas estaban húmedas y podía _sentir_ un rubor coloreando sus mejillas. _No hay necesidad de avergonzarse, él es el asesino aquí. Sólo llegaste tarde a clase, y eres del futuro. ¡Deja de ser tonta!_

—Dearborn —la saludó él, sonriendo su estúpida sonrisa satisfecha y brillante. Definitivamente había arreglado sus dientes con magia, decidió ella. Huérfanos creciendo en los 30 no tenían acceso a esa clase de cuidado dental.

—Riddle —asintió y se apresuró a apartar la mirada.

—Hoy comenzaremos con una poción particularmente difícil. Como les dije durante la primera lección del semestre, para aquellos que estaban escuchando por lo menos —Slughorn rió— ¡la mayor parte de este semestre la pasaremos fabricando Poción Multijugos! Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme los ingredientes de la Poción Multijugos? Deberían recordar esto - me parece que apareció en la sección de teoría de sus TIMO.

La mano de Hermione ya estaba en el aire antes de que pudiera pensárselo dos veces.

—Adelante, señorita Dearborn.

—Bueno, toma un mes así que el primer ingrediente es tiempo. Después crisopos - cocidos por veintiún días - dieciséis escrúpulos de descurainia sophia - recogida a la luna llena - dos hojas pulverizadas de centinodia, agitar tres veces en sentido del reloj, y luego dejarlo cocer por ochenta minutos en un caldero de estaño. Después las sanguijuelas, el cuerno pulverizado de bicornio, y por último la piel desmenuzada de una serpiente arbórea africana, y um, algo de la persona en la que te quieres transformar —terminó con alegría.

—¡Espléndido, espléndido! Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. Es bueno ver que por fin encontraste tu voz —le sonrió Slughorn.

Hermione se acomodó en la silla, brillando. El próximo mes iba a ser divertido. Había amado fabricar Poción Multijugos en su antiguo año EXTASIS. Y en su segundo año, a pesar de que ahí había tenido problemas.

(Y oh, que _injusto_ \- toda había sido idea suya, el rojo, su trabajo, y ella había sido la única que había terminado en el ala del Hospital y Ha- pero no, no podía pensar en ellos.)

—Bien, aprecio los problemas de tiempo así que todos ustedes trabajarán en grupos de a tres…

Su buen humor de repente desapareció.

—… Esta poción influirá su grado final así que espero que anoten todos los pasos, quién contribuyó a cuál pasó, etcétera. Ahora Tom, Hermione y… sí, Algernon, me parece. Vamos, júntense.

Protestar era imposible y cuando se giró hacia él, la mente rápida de Hermione ya estaba deliberando cómo podrían tener tan poco contacto como les fuera posible.

El otro chico, un Gryffindor - Algernon algo - se acercó a ellos.

—Hola, Tom —dijo sonriente y luego le ofreció su mano a Hermione—. Hermione Dearbon, ¿no es así? Soy Algernon Longbottom pero todos me llaman Algie.

—Hola, encantada de conocerte.

¡Era el tío-abuelo de Neville!, pensó con entusiasmo, y luego recordó que este era el hombre que lo había colgado por la ventana y que lo había lanzado al muelle Blackpool.

—Bueno, no necesitamos ir a buscar la receta si ya la tienes memorizada, Dearborn —dijo Riddle sonriéndole con calidez. Ella luchó por no fruncir el ceño. Definitivamente no había nada encantador sobre su sonrisa. _Asesino de conejos_.

—¿Por qué no vamos a buscar una habitación que podamos usar antes de empezar, Riddle? Debe haber una habitación sin usar en algún lugar de este enorme castillo.

En realidad habían muchísimas pero no se suponía que ella supiera esas cosas.

—Es una buena idea, Hermione —dijo Algie.

Se lo habría agradecido, pero - ahí - lo habría obviado por completo si Harry no lo hubiera mencionado - descansando en el escritorio de Slughorn con descaro. Una caja de piña cristalizada. Tragó.

—¿Profesor? ¿Hay alguna habitación que podamos usar para fabricar la poción? —preguntó Tom en voz baja cuando Slughorn regresó al frente de la sala de clases, bloqueando la caja de su vista pero no de su mente.

¿Quién lo estaba sobornando? ¿Era _esta_ la caja que lo ayudaba a volver uno en siete? ¿O alguien más estaba intentando endulzar al hombre?

—Puedes usar cualquiera de las despensas en el siguiente pasillo, Tom. Han sido vaciadas para que la clase las use como salas de trabajo. Oh, señorita Dearborn, antes de que se vaya - estoy organizando una pequeña cena para unos cuantos estudiantes selectos esta noche. Si no tiene otra obligación sería maravilloso que pudiera unírsenos.

Riddle se puso rígido.

—Oh, gracias, Profesor. Qué amable. Sólo tengo que asegurarme de si tengo una clase extra esta noche.

Estaba de más decir que no quería ir a su pequeña cena, en especial si era _la_ cena. Puede que tuviera que vivir la historia pero no quería presenciarla.

—Le hablaré a Albus durante el almuerzo, no te preocupes. Ocho en punto. ¿Tom, presumo que puedes guiar a la señorita Dearborn?

—Por supuesto, Profesor.

 _Cretino zalamero_.

Siguió a Riddle en silencio hacia una habitación vacía en el piso, sin escuchar a Algie que estaba chachareando sobre Quidditch y condiciones de viento.

—No te importa, ¿no es así, Tom? Soy un caso perdido en Pociones de todas maneras, probablemente sólo me hizo unirme a ustedes para que no falle.

—Oh, vete entonces, Longbottom - pero me temo que no puedo inventar cuánto contribuiste al diario del proyecto.

—¡Gracias! Eres el mejor, Tom. Te prometo que estaré aquí para la próxima… es sólo que es un día tan bonito.

Y se marchó y estaban solos.

—Probablemente no. Longbottom odia las Pociones. No sé por qué eligió tomar el EXTASIS —le dijo Riddle a Hermione mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de piedra desnuda—. O —continuó con aire pensativo— cómo es que se las arregló para que lo aceptaran. Debe ser más inteligente de lo que aparenta.

Ella dudó y se obligó a sí misma a avanzar. _Todos aman a Tom Riddle. No actúes sospechosamente_. No quería cruzar la puerta antes que él, y tuvo que luchar para controlar su incesante urge de pelear-huir-pelear-huir-pelear.

—Deberíamos estar bien sin él. No es tan difícil de fabricar mientras te arregles con los tiempos —dijo Hermione con calma, sacando su libro y arrugando la nariz frente el olor húmedo.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre eso?

—Oh, la fabriqué cuando tenía trece años —dijo ella sin pensar, todavía hurgando en su mochila, una nota de condescendencia muy de Hermione Granger en su voz, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. _Mierda_.

—¿Cuando tenías _trece_? ¿Por qué? —preguntó él, fascinado.

 _Miente miente..._ la mentira se resbaló de su boca con una facilidad sorprendente.

—Vi la receta en _Moste Potente Potions_ \- la copia de mi PAdre - y buno, pensé que sería divertido transformarme en él y um, ir a asustarlo. Pero lo arruiné y acabé usando un pelo de gato. Fue _terrible_ \- todo ese trabajo a la basura. —Sin mencionar la dolorosa transformación de vuelta. Eso también había sido terrible; nunca lo olvidaría.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno, sí que lo encontró gracioso, afortunadamente —dijo ella, sonriendo al recordar a Dumbledore intentando regañarla en el ala del Hospital, luciendo deleitado porque una chica de segundo había sido así de lista. Harry y Ron nunca le habían preguntado, pero ella había tenido que mentir y decir que la había fabricado 'por el desafío.' Madam Pomfrey no le había creído la historia de práctica-de-transfiguración-que-terminó-mal por mucho rato—. Pero no lo recomendaría para nada. Es bastante espantoso y lento deshacer el daño. Sí que la fabriqué a la perfección, así que estaba bastante orgulloso de mí.

—¿Por qué tu padre decidió no enviarte a Hogwarts? —preguntó Riddle, transfigurando un lápiz en una mesa de trabajo sin aparente esfuerzo. Estaba pretendiendo ser casual, pero algo sobre la posición de su mandíbula y su concentración intensa al organizar la habitación la hizo pensar que tenía mucho interés en la respuesta.

Ya había preparado una, claro, y la mentira salió con facilidad. _Cerdic, vago y brillante; un niño precoz y solitario_. La historia había sido creada antes de que llegara a Hogwarts.

—Para ser honestos no estoy segura. Creo que se le olvidó y luego se acostumbró a enseñarme él mismo.

Hermione pensó en el agonizante año después de su onceavo cumpleaños, el cumpleaños cuando una carta y una visita de la profesora McGonagall le cambiaron la vida. Había persuadido a sus padres de que fueran al Callejón Diagon de inmediato. Habían comprado todos los libros primero, claro, y Hermione había pasado las tardes y fines de semana y feriados aprendiendo tantos hechizos como le fue posible mientras esperaba y esperaba a que septiembre regresara. Sonrió con suavidad, recordando el maravilloso periodo cuando todo había empezado a tener sentido — cuando _ella misma_ había empezado a tener sentido.

—La mayor parte del tiempo leía libros y practicaba y luego lo iba a buscar cuando no podía hacer algo yo sola. Somos muy diferentes - encontré todos los libros de texto que tienen aquí e intenté seguir las clases. Me hice todos estos planes de estudio…

Había aprendido a siempre mentir con un poco de la verdad de ser posible, y por eso la gente le creía a ella y no a Ron o Harry que eran mentirosos terribles.

—Eso suena idílico.

Atrapó una nota de anhelo en su voz, y supuso que comparado al Orfanato probablemente lo era. Y a él le agradaría la idea de no tener otros niños a su alrededor.

—Estaba muy sola, en retrospectiva. Crecí sin tener amigos de mi edad. — _No era una mentira_. Tristemente—. Deberíamos empezar.

Hermione prendió una de las llamaradas azules típicas de ella bajo el caldero, mientras Riddle contaba los crisopos. Trabajaron en silencio por un rato, y ella esperó haber hecho sonar su vida lo suficientemente aburrida para que no hubieran más preguntas.

Extrañamente, sin embargo, se había relajado en presencia de él por primera vez. Quizás el contacto directo la había calmado: estaba claro que no iba a arrastrarla a un rincón para torturarla por capricho.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó eventualmente, incapaz de acallar su curiosidad. Siempre se había preguntado qué era lo que le decía a la gente en la escuela, cómo era que los había hecho seguirlo, cómo les había demostrado que no era hijo de Muggles—. ¿Dónde creciste?

—En un orfanato Muggle —dijo él con sencillez—. No tenía idea sobre la magia cuando llegué aquí. Mi madre era una bruja, pero murió después de nombrarme - estaba muy enferma. No tengo idea de quién era mi padre.

 _Era_ porque ya estaba muerto - _asesinado_ \- evidenciado por el anillo negro-y-dorado asentado con orgullo en la mano izquierda de su hijo. Tembló un poco. Una verdad mezclada con una mentira, y se había asegurado de que no lo creyera un hijo de Muggles.

—Eso no suena muy agradable. ¿Me pasas las escamas por favor?

—La mayor parte de la gente aquí no tienen idea de qué es un orfanato. Aparentemente no hay tal cosa en el mundo mágico.

Él se veía sospechoso. Nada bueno.

—Bueno, leo mucho. Tenemos libros Muggles en casa. Ya sabes. Charles Dickens, esa clase de cosa.

—Qué excéntrico. ¿Cuál es tu conexión con Dumbledore?

Y ahí estaba. _Eso_ era lo que quería saber, la razón por la cual le había contado un poco sobre sí mismo. Era sorprendentemente transparente.

—¿Con Dumbledore? ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Escuché que estaba enseñándote fuera de clase, y siempre se detiene a hablarte en los pasillos. Parecen… cercanos.

 _Alguien había estado espiando_. Pensó en la piña cristalizada, incómoda. Quizás no era el día en que se preguntaba si siete Horrocruxes eran una idea brillante después de todo.

—Todos se mueren de curiosidad sobre ti —continuó, levantando la mirada de la mesa de trabajo para darle una sonrisa que probablemente pretendía ser reconfortante.

—Es mi primo, para empezar, pero también es un gran amigo de mi padre —dijo ella, pretendiendo estar distraída con limpiar el caldero—. Empezó a darme lecciones durante el verano - fue idea suya que viniera a Hogwarts por fin.

—Qué afortunada.

Celos pasaron fugazmente por su rostro, asfixiados con otra sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Hermione casi se lo perdió, pero no lo hizo y sus preguntas adquirieron sentido.

No le importaba de dónde venía. Quería saber por qué Dumbledore - que, después de todo, lo había tratado con nada más que frialdad y sospecha desde su primer encuentro - elegiría actuar como su mentor.

Quería saber qué era lo que la hacía especial, y eso no podía llevar a nada bueno.


	6. el club de las eminencias

_pero los que escapan del infierno  
_ _nunca lo mencionan  
_ _y no hay mucho que los moleste después de eso_

— Charles Bukowski

* * *

—La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir, Albus. Me agradaría más aprender. No creo que la gente de ese club o los ideales que lo componen van conmigo. Es favoritismo descarado e injusto.

—Hermione, entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero pienso que es importante que vayas. Me da… curiosidad escuchar sobre tal velada, así que si no irás por ti misma debo pedirte que lo hagas por mí. Horace es un profesor excelente pero puede ser susceptible a la adulación si es convincente.

Un dilema. Sabía más que el Profesor Dumbledore acerca de lo que había que temer, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

—Vale, iré, pero no soy tu espia. Si ocurre algo preocupante, te lo diría de todos modos —dijo ella con aire desafiante.

Él sonrió.

—Es lo justo. Ahora debes ir a prepararte. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde, a las cinco en punto.

* * *

Hermione apenas podía creer que había sido tan fácil convencerla de ir a lo que era prácticamente una reunión de Mortífagos. No le era fácil imaginar de qué hablarles durante la cena. Pero se las había arreglado para mantener una conversación con Blaise Zabini en su propio tiempo, y él había tenido unas opiniones bastante terribles, así que lo lograría. No había necesidad de cambiarse, puesto que era día de semana y llevaba puesta su túnica escolar, pero decidió que valdría la pena armarse en contra de cualquier ataque y fue a arreglar su cabello.

Su habitación estaba ubicada en una torreta en la punta de la torre de Ravenclaw. En su opinión, era el mejor cuarto en todo el castillo. No era enorme, pero sí espacioso e iluminado, y las paredes curvadas estaban pintadas de la misma sombra de azul preciosa que el resto de la torre, con ventanas en todas las direcciones cubiertas por cortinas de seda, estampadas con rayas de pálido bronce y crema. Había un escritorio encantador acomodado contra la pared y un sofá y una cómoda silla. Hacía mucho tiempo había sido la habitación reservada para la esposa o la hija del jefe de Ravenclaw, y estaba exquisitamente decorada, de modo que daba la impresión de que uno había entrado a un cuento de hadas. Para llegar al cuarto tenías que trepar una pequeña y encorvada escalera a la que se llegaba por una puerta que se desviaba de la escalera principal. La puerta estaba hecha de madera plateada y grabada con pequeñas estrellas. La verdad es que era demasiado fantasioso para los gustos prácticos de Hermione, pero era encantador de todas maneras. Un santuario.

Mientras que Hermione luchaba con su cabello, se repitió a sí misma: _No eres una hija de muggles en Gryffindor. No eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. No sabes odiar a los de Slytherin. No odias a Tom Riddle. Eres Hermione Dearborn. Te han educado en casa. Vas a sonreír y serás educada con esta gente horrible. No vas a provocar atención innecesaria. Serás educada. Vas a sonreír. Serás educada. Vas a sonreír. No bajarás la guardia ni por un segundo. Eres Hermione Dearborn_.

Bajó las escaleras y entró a la sala común con la esperanza de no ser notada, pero la detuvo una voz llamando su nombre.

—¿Hermione? —Era Sophia, viéndose más amigable que de costumbre, acompañada por un chico de pelo oscuro y bien parecido cuyo nombre Hermione no podía recordar—. Oí que te invitaron a una de las cenas del Profesor Slughorn. Es un gran honor. Casi todos los que van son de Slytherin.

—¿Lo son? Cielos. Creo que sólo me invitó porque le agrada mi padre. La verdad es que no quiero ir, pero sería grosero rehusarme.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada Flu a casa, así que no puedo ir esta semana. Pero este es Marcus, también va y se preguntaba si querías un acompañante.

Marcus. Eso era. Marcus Blishwick. Ahora lo recordaba, porque su apellido había aparecido en el árbol familiar de los Black. Una familia de sangre muy pura, entonces. Pero tenía una cara amable y aparte de la conexión con los Black, no recordaba que la familia estuviera asociada con nada oscuro. Le había prestado tan poca atención a las clases esas últimas semanas, y había estado tan silenciosa durante las comidas que de repente se dio cuenta de que aún no conocía a todos los de su año y en su casa. Habían más que en sus tiempos, claro, pero aún así. Debería haberse esforzado más.

—Eso es muy amable, gracias. Un placer conocerte.

Hermione y Marcus se dieron la mano y Hermione notó sorprendida que le estaban arreglando una cita. Él era muy guapo de manera modesta, con cálidos ojos oscuros.

—El placer es mío —respondió él y le sonrió—. Le pedí a Sophia que nos presentara. Eres una figura bastante misteriosa.

No, no, no, eso no era lo que quería oír.

—Es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a la gente —dijo ella, intentando sonar tímida, y posó los ojos sobre el suelo. _Patético. Eso no engañaría ni a alguien de primero_.

Pero él no pareció encontrarlo extraño, y echaron a andar hacia la oficina de Slughorn.

—¿Estás disfrutando de Hogwarts hasta ahora? —preguntó él amablemente.

—Sí, gracias. Ha sido un poco abrumador pero me estoy acostumbrando.

Y esa era la verdad. Se estaba acostumbrando a ese extraña versión de ensueño de su vida, aunque no se acostumbraba a la _ausencia_ de aquellos a los que amaba.

—Creo que eres muy valiente por empezar en Séptimo. Por cierto, no disfruto mucho de estas cenas. Es un poco demasiado Slytherin e incómodo, pero es una manera útil de hacer contactos así que intenta aguantar. No te equivoques, todos son educados y, vale, Riddle es muy amable para un Slytherin así que creo que es una buena influencia en los otros.

—Sí, parece muy… — _¿qué?_ — responsable.

—Así no es como lo describen las chicas generalmente.

—Bueno, sólo hemos hablado un par de veces. ¿Quién más estará ahí?

—Avery y Lestrange. Son los amigos más cercanos de Riddle, me parece. Y Perdita Fancourt, es una Ravenclaw de quinto. Anthony Steele, también de Ravenclaw. Lorcan McLaid — _el futuro Ministro de Magia_ , pensó Hermione— y un par de Gryffindors, Charlus Potter y Jasper Brown. Orion y Alphard Black, son primos y ambos están en Slytherin, y Septimus Weasley, de Gryffindor. Esos son todos los que conozco. Oh - no, Aldfrith Diggory. Es el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

Sólo una otra chica entonces. Típico. Llegaron a la entrada de la oficina de Slughorn y Hermione se dio cuenta repentinamente de que estaba muy nerviosa.

 _Eres Hermione Dearborn. Serás educada y vas a sonreír_.

* * *

—Señor Blishwick, buenas tardes. Y la señorita Dearborn, es un gran honor que se nos una —dijo el profesor, sonriéndole con turbiedad como si ella fuera un premio—. Venga a conocer al resto.

Hermione sonrió, asintió y murmuró saludos mientras que Slughorn la presentaba a los estudiantes y le entregaba una copa de vino.

—Y claro que ya conoces a Ton. ¿Qué tal va su poción?

—Muy bien, gracias, Profesor. Dearborn parece ser una experta en el tema. —Tom sonrió su sonrisa más encantadora, la que ni siquiera alcanzaba a tocarle los ojos, y ella se la devolvió.

—Ah, Hermione, ¿cómo está tu padre? Han pasado varios años desde que oí de él, pero me mantengo al tanto con su trabajo, por supuesto. Un hombre muy grande.

—Se encuentra bien, Profesor. Gracias por preguntar. Le diré que lo saluda.

—Escuché un rumor de que ha logrado grandes progresos con ciertas materias alquímicas… —Slughorn le guiñó el ojo.

La Piedra Filosofal. Eso no era algo de lo que Tom debiera estar al tanto. Hermione pausó, pensando con rapidez. Podía ver el destello de interés en el rostro de Tom. Prendió otra sonrisa y dijo:

—Vamos, Profesor, no se burle de mí. Es un hombre muy privado, pero estoy segura de que cualquier cosa de interés se encuentra en sus escritos. Ahora mismo está trabajando en una teoría muy interesante sobre los Siete Metales.

—Ah, ¿de verdad? Creo que le escribiré, sería un gran honor y muy interesante el que viniera a darnos una pequeña charla sobre alquimia.

—Si puede persuadirlo de que viaje hasta aquí… —ella sonrió otra vez. No quería que Tom Riddle se interesara por la alquimia. Definitivamente no había necesidad de que le prestara atención al asunto. Por suerte en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Slughorn fue a saludar al invitado tardío.

—¿Alquimia? Qué fascinante. Hay tan poco escrito en tiempos modernos sobre el asunto. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan interesante.

Estaba claro que algo había interesado a Tom.

—Bueno, es bastante inexacto porque dos personas no pueden usar la misma receta. La mayoría de los intentos de crear algo fallan, aún si pasas toda una vida en ello. Mi padre ha sido lo suficientemente afortunado para tener un poco de éxito, pero no dejes que Slughorn exagere. Pasa mucho tiempo ensuciándose e intentando que el carbón se vuelva oro. Todo suena muy glamoroso y medieval pero la verdad es que es bastante desordenado y gasta muchísimo tiempo.

Esa era una mentira descarada, y Cerdic había perfeccionado su receta para convertir carbón en oro un par de años atrás pero no había necesidad de que Tom sospechara que se encontraba cerca de crear una piedra. No estaba segura de cuánto sabía —porque de seguro habría cazado a los Flamel años antes— pero incluso si esa era la única razón por la que estaba _allí_ haría lo mejor que podía para alejarlo.

—Tendré que investigar su trabajo —dijo Tom educadamente, y Hermione sonrió, aliviada. Ningún alquimista exitoso era lo suficientemente estúpido para admitir qué podían hacer. Eso era pedir problemas prestados. Decidió aburrirlo con los detalles de un artículo académico y se sintió complacida cuando vio que se le nublaban los ojos, y el leve toque de alivio en su rostro cuando Marcus se les unió.

—Hermione, este es Aldfrith Diggory. Aldfrith, esta es Hermione Dearborn.

Se veía un poco como Cedric, pensó ella. Los mismos ojos grises serenos pero el pelo más oscuro. Guapo, pero se veía algo arrogante.

Pero los preferiría por encima de Riddle cualquier día de la semana.

La comida en sí pasó sin problemas, y se sorprendió al notar que estaba disfrutando un poco. La conversación varió entre lo tópico (Grindelwald, las políticas recientes) y lo intelectual, y en general la hora avanzó sin contratiempos. Riddle no se quedó después y a ella la alivió no presenciar o sospechar el día en que descubría los Horrocruxes. Quizás ya los había descubierto, quizás no. De cualquier manera, no era ése el día.

Más tarde, mientras se quedaba dormida en su cuarto en la torre, un poco achispada, olvidó pensar en Ron y en Harry y en sus padres.


	7. desacostumbrado

[E]l hombre extraordinario tiene el derecho..., no el derecho legal, naturalmente, sino el derecho moral..., de permitir a su conciencia franquear ciertos obstáculos en el caso de que así lo exija la realización de sus ideas, tal vez beneficiosas para toda la humanidad... si los descubrimientos de Képler y Newton, por una circunstancia o por otra, no hubieran podido llegar a la humanidad sino mediante el sacrificio de una, o cien, o más vidas humanas que fueran un obstáculo para ello, Newton habría tenido el derecho, e incluso el deber, de sacrificar esas vidas, a fin de facilitar la difusión de sus descubrimientos por todo el mundo.

Esto no quiere decir, ni mucho menos, que Newton tuviera derecho a asesinar a quien se le antojara o a cometer toda clase de robos.

[L]os legisladores y guías de la humanidad, empezando por los más antiguos y terminando por Licurgo, Solón, Mahoma, Napoleón, etcétera; todos, hasta los más recientes, han sido criminales, ya que al promulgar nuevas leyes violaban las antiguas, que habían sido observadas fielmente por la sociedad y transmitidas de generación en generación, y también porque esos hombres no retrocedieron ante los derramamientos de sangre (de sangre inocente y a veces heroicamente derramada para defender las antiguas leyes), por poca que fuese la utilidad que obtuvieran de ello.

Incluso puede decirse que la mayoría de esos bienhechores y guías de la humanidad han hecho correr torrentes de sangre.

— _Crimen y castigo_ , Fyodor Dostoievski (trad. Luarna)

* * *

Tom estaba confundido, una condición a la que no estaba acostumbrado. El objeto de su confusión era la nueva chica de séptimo, Hermione Dearborn. Algo sobre ella no tenía sentido y, mientras se sentaba en silencio en una de las patéticas cenas de Slughorn y la observaba, Tom empezó a hacerse preguntas.

Si no estaba equivocado, lo habían (y sin que lo notara en el momento) alejado con maestría de cualquier interés sobre el trabajo de su padre. Sabía que ella no era aburrida: habían tenido una conversación razonablemente interesante ese mismo día y, sin embargo, ella había hablado sobre una rama especializada y particularmente aburrida de la alquimia por casi seis minutos.

Lo más raro, sin embargo, era que sabía que había sentido _curiosidad_ por ella - lo suficiente como para buscarla en el tren. Una alumna de séptimo que había sido educada en casa: era una rareza. Definitivamente valía la pena investigarla. Y de hecho la había encontrado aún más interesante una vez que habían hablado, porque no le había agradado desde el momento en que él había cruzado la puerta de su carruaje y aquella, también, era una reacción a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Y sin embargo, por todo el semestre hasta ése día en particular, no había tenido interés alguno por la chica. No podía recordar siquiera una ocasión en que se hubiera fijado en ella. Por _tres semanas_. Y hoy ella había capturado su interés, muy de repente. En el periodo de treinta minutos entre Aritmancia y Pociones había pasado de apenas acordarse de ella en la sala de clases a verse enfrentado con la fuerza de su presencia.

Eso no era normal. _Ella_ no era normal. Había sabido que estaba siendo tutelada por Dumbledore y no le había importado hasta hoy. _¿Por qué_? No tenía sentido.

La miró y vio que ella le estaba sonriendo al idiota de Blishwick, con los ojos cálidos y genuinos. La sonrisa sólo duró un momento pero él tomó nota y la comparó con la que había recibido. No, estaba claro que él no le agradaba a ella - pero parecía que ella no tenía razón alguna para odiarlo. De hecho, había hecho un esfuerzo especial por ser encantador con ella en Pociones, con la esperanza de que le hablara bien de él a Dumbledore para que sus sospechas se levantaran, y que así Tom pudiera hacer algo ventajoso con su séptimo año.

Y ahí estaba, emergiendo como siempre, la parte patética de él que sencillamente quería impresionar a Dumbledore. Se suponía que esta era una reunión de los mejores y más brillantes en Hogwarts. Aquellos con futuros brillantes que harían relucir el mañana (y que mantendrían a Slughorn con suficientes conexiones como para asegurar sus pequeños deleites y su sensación de poder - la vieja y gorda araña tejiendo su tela).

Septimus Weasley era un cretino y Potter era un traidor de sangre. Orion Black, de quinto, era un loco incluso para los bajos estándares de Tom. Puede que estuviera de acuerdo con los ideales de Tom y que se inclinara frente a él porque le habían demostrado (con lentitud y mucho dolor) que era su única opción, pero Tom sabía que el chico despreciaba sus orígenes. El primo de Black, Alphard, era otro asunto - no hacía secreto alguno de su desinterés por asuntos políticos y parecía vivir sólo por el Quidditch. Lo habían invitado por su apellido y nada más, aunque al parecer otros lo encontraban divertido. De hecho, después de estudiar la habitación sólo había una única criatura que merecía atención especial, él mismo.

Él era extraordinario y ellos eran ordinarios. Quizás capaces, mágicamente, o incluso inteligentes, pero de todos modos ordinarios.

Y era increíblemente irritante que ese profesor de pacotilla encontrara especial a la chica. Ella lo tenía todo: una vida muy, muy perfecta, un nombre respetado y prestigioso, un padre listo, buena voluntad de parte de los poderosos. Alguien la había marcado como no ordinaria y Tom decidió que era hora de entender por qué, o demostrarle al resto del mundo que ella era igual a todos.

Puede que sus métodos se hubieran vuelto más sutiles que en el pasado pero sus celos lo hicieron arder con el conocimiento de que _podía hacerla sufrir, si eso deseaba_.

* * *

—Profesor, la verdad no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el balance de esta ecuación de Tom. Sería mejor si…

Otra vez. Esa era la segunda vez en la semana que la chica Dearborn se dignaba a contradecir una de sus respuestas.

—Muy bien, señorita Dearborn. Tiene un talento notable para la Aritmancia. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw y dos para Slytherin por una ecuación perfecta, además de ese detalle. Tomen nota, clase, que la primera respuesta correcta puede no ser la única. Ahora, si abren sus libros en la página sesenta y tres, empezaremos con la teoría detrás de la magia Aritmántica.

Segunda vez. _Segunda vez_.

Su mano de varita tembló.

* * *

—Avery, tengo que hablar contigo.

* * *

 _Puedo hacerla sufrir si quiero…_

* * *

 _No. Está demasiado cercana a Dumbledore. Cuidado_.

—Es sobre Hermione Dearborn. Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre la chica. Todo. Dónde y cuándo nació, y por qué está aquí ahora. Averígualo y te recompensaré.

—Sí, mi señor.

—No hables con ella, no la mires. Puedes irte.

* * *

La imaginó yaciendo desvalida bajo su varita, desparramando sus secretos, incapaz de soportar la tortura. Rogando…

* * *

La comida de Hogwarts siempre había ejercido un poder extraordinario sobre Tom: la primera comida verdaderamente deliciosa que había probado, la primera vez que se había sentido lleno por completo había sido su primera noche en ese salón, sin saber de la tortura que lo esperaba esa noche. Había sido una genuina revelación el que existiera tanta comida, que tanta abundancia y sabores siquiera fueran posibles.

Había sido más mágico que el techo, cicatrizado por un billón de estrellas que veneraban el cielo nocturno, si bien no tan mágico como el momento en que había sostenido su varita por primera vez.

Pero mientras pretendía no observar a Hermione Dearborn, no podía saborear la comida en su boca. Ella le sonrió a algo y él se sintió hambriento de ganas de saber qué era lo que la declaraba especial. Su propio cuarto. Le había llegado el primer reporte de Avery y lo había hecho bien: una habitación secreta y especial para una chica secretiva y nada especial. Incluso el Premio Anual no recibía tal tratamiento.

Todos los profesores estaban de acuerdo sobre su talento. Que había sido —como ella había dicho— criada en el campo galés por su confundido pero brillante padre. Una chica secreta de la que nadie había oído, con las circunstancias de su nacimiento siendo tales. Un maldito _cuento de hadas_.

No estaba bien y podía sentirlo. Mientras charlaban civilizadamente por encima de un caldero caliente, sabía que había algo acechando debajo de sus sonrisas desvanecientes. Algo como el hecho de sus sonrisas nunca le llegaban a los ojos, ni siquiera ahora mismo, excepto esa sonrisa que había visto en la oficina de Slughorn donde por un momento había visto la versión real y ahora nada podría convencerlo de que esa chica era normal.

—¿Tom?

Les permitía que lo llamaran eso en público. Pegaba con su apariencia. Tom Riddle, tranquilo, brillante y valiente.

—Lestrange. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Podrías pasarme por favor la tarta de melaza?

Tom lo ignoró y examinó su porción desabrida por un momento antes de ponerse de pie, murmurando.

—No me molestaría, está por debajo del estándar hoy. Estaré en la Biblioteca. Recuerden que cualquier cosa debajo de un E en el ensayo del Profesor Dumbledore no pasará desapercibido.

* * *

Se suponía que la Biblioteca era un santuario de su presencia irritante e imposible de ignorar (después de todo, pensó él, si tenía una habitación especial entonces por qué molestarse buscando paz en ese espacio sagrado) pero de alguna manera, aunque él había salido del Comedor primero, ella ya estaba sentada ahí, escondida en el mejor rincón leyendo algo que se parecía sospechosamente a un libro Muggle. ¿No se daba cuenta de que debían entregar un ensayo?

—Dearborn, no te olvides que necesitamos revisar la poción después. Dejé que ese simplón Longbottom lo revisara a solas hace un rato porque no había nada que agregar, pero tenemos que añadir las sanguijuelas esta noche.

Le sonrió encantadoramente para menguar el comentario de simplón, dejando que compartiera la broma.

—Claro. Ya terminé mi ensayo, así que puedo ir sola si necesitas trabajar.

—No, está bien. Te acompañaré. Deberíamos ir a las nueve y media.

Como si fuera a permitir que ella se llevara todo el crédito.

—Estaré aquí.

Tom dudó. Quería saber qué libro estaba leyendo pero la idea de sentarse con ella en la biblioteca hizo que se le agitara el estómago. Por otro lado, ella no disfrutaría de la imposición, lo que haría que se sintiera menos molesto y fuera de control.

—¿Te molesta si me uno a ti? Este es un buen rincón para concentrarte: no oyes la puerta y los tomos de Pociones te escudan de ese murmullo infernal.

Le gustó la mirada en la cara de ella y la tensión de sus hombros cuando movió su bolso. Su ensayo estaba sobre la mesa y él se moría de ganas de leerlo.

—Lo mismo pienso. Toma asiento.

Lo hizo.

* * *

Era sorprendente lo mucho más relajado que se sentía, sentado junto a ella. Quizás era porque había tomado control de la interacción, quizás era porque ella estaba al alcance de su mano así que no tenía que preguntarse qué estaba haciendo, o quizás era porque, en realidad, ella era muy buena compañía de biblioteca. No suspiró, coqueteó o se meneó nerviosamente, sólo leyó en silencio. Después de unos veinte minutos de agradable paz, él se permitió dar un vistazo para ver qué era lo que estaba leyendo pero el título estaba muy borroso, lleno de sombras por culpa de la lámpara. Regresó a su ensayo. Se sentía agitado otra vez.

 _Contrólalo_. Después.

Por fin, ella levantó la mirada de su libro.

—¿Qué pensaste del título del ensayo? Era algo, bueno, algo vago para ser honestos. Estuve toda la noche escribiéndolo y creo que hice referencias a todo lo posible pero aún así… _¿Cuál es el propósito de la transfiguración humana?_ ¿Es en serio? ¿En qué contexto? —bufó ella.

Él puso su pluma cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

—El objetivo de la transfiguración humana obviamente depende de las circunstancias, pero creo que al fin y al cabo tiene que ver con el poder. Al ser competente con la Transfiguración Humana naturalmente ganas poder. Drechler lo discute bastante bien en el capítulo cincuenta y tres.

—Mm, sí lo hace pero creo que es una prueba. Como sea que respondamos la pregunta, seguirá siendo subjetivo. Y sé que se va a enojar porque escribí noventa centímetros de más y nadie quiere revisar eso.

 _Noventa centímetros de más_. La odiaba. Más largo no significaba mejor pero aún así. Noventa centímetros.

Ella guardó su libro en su morral de cuero, provocando un sospechoso ruido sordo, y después de rebuscar por un rato sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el morral. Parecía que había invocado silenciosamente su tinta y una pluma, y recogió su ensayo.

—La última vez me dijo que si me pasaba más de quince centímetros me _bajaría la nota_.

—Puedo darle un vistazo, si te parece.

Ella pausó, como sorprendida.

—Estoy segura de que estás muy ocupado con tu propio ensayo.

—Dearborn, no es problema.

Nunca hacía esto, pero sentía tanta curiosidad.

—Toma, puedes leer el mío si quieres.

Se intercambiaron y cuando él empezó su revisión notó de inmediato lo bien logrado que estaba, cubriendo el terreno requerido y más, pero que aparentemente temía escoger un argumento y correr con él hasta el final. ¿Debería ayudarla? Puede que le ganara… pero importaría siquiera, porque la verdad sería que él se derrotaría a sí mismo.

—Mira, no creo que esto sea alguna clase de test de personalidad. Creo que Dumbledore quiere que hagamos un argumento como se debe así que tienes que quitar todo esto, y esto y esto, y sólo haz esta parte más didáctica.

—¡No puedo quitar todo eso! Y de verdad deberías haber leído Brinhaair. Toma, dale un vistazo a mis notas —de vuelta al morral, más invocación extraña… ¿qué podría tener en esa bolsa?— por lo menos para que ignores los puntos que hace en contra de esta parte…

Demasiado pronto era hora de ir a las mazmorras y Tom estaba más confundido que nunca.

Su curiosidad sobre su calibre académico estaba satisfecha. La verdad es que ella no era brillante exactamente, más bien trabajaba duro y afondo, pero no podía recordar otra ocasión en que sinceramente disfrutara de una discusión intelectual con otro estudiante. Y ella era… desafiante. No temía cuestionar sus ideas (aunque había confesado que él escribía con fuerza. A él le había gustado eso).

Disfrutar de la compañía de otro no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

Tom guardó silencio mientras añadían las sanguijuelas cuidadosamente a la poción. Había un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos de que esta poción sería la perfección misma. Observó mientras ella ordenaba las cosas y luego se sentaba, lanzando una bola de suave luz dorada al aire que flotó por sobre su hombro.

—Voy a quedarme un rato a mirar. No estoy cansada y todavía está inestable.

—Me quedaré. No tengo rondas esta noche.

Y a nadie le importaba en realidad que el Premio Anual estuviera fuera del dormitorio después del toque de queda. Además, no iba a dejar que se ganara ningún crédito extra con esta poción sólo por sentarse junto al caldero.

Dearborn asintió y sacó su misterioso libro. Se preguntó qué le diría si preguntaba, y si le hablaría sobre su morral. Pero no quería preguntarle, quería averiguarlo.

Sacó un libro sobre magia de sangre cuidadosamente disfrazado que definitivamente no debería estar leyendo y se conjuró una silla cómoda. Ella no levantó la mirada pero vio que sus labios se alzaron en las comisuras para esbozar una media sonrisa que no entendió, y después él se enfocó en su libro. Se sentaron en silencio por una hora, hasta que un pequeño ruido hizo que levantara la mirada. Ella se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared.

Quería abrir su mente a la fuerza y encontrar lo que fuera que lo estuviera llamando a investigar, lo que levantaba su sospecha. En ese momento tenía un poder absoluto sobre ella, y le lanzó un encantamiento en silencio, uno gentil, para profundizar su sueño hasta que él la despertara.

Por fin, recogió el maldito libro. Para todos los efectos y propósitos parecía ser _Paraíso perdido_ de John Milton y resistió todo lo que intentó lanzarle. No habían secretos ahí, de verdad era un cochino poema Muggle. ¿Por qué estaba leyendo esta tontería? Lo abrió en una página temprana y empezó a leer.

Mi dictamen está a favor de la guerra abierta; tengo muy poca experiencia en los ardides, pero tampoco me vanaglorio de ello. Conspiren los que tengan necesidad de hacerlo; pero cuando sea preciso, no en la ocasión presente, porque mientras ellos estén fraguando tranquilamente sus planes, ¿han de verse millones de espíritus, que permanecen de pie, armados y suspiran por oír la señal de marcha, languideciendo aquí, fugitivos del cielo, y aceptando por morada esta sombría, infame y vergonzosa caverna, prisión de una tiranía que reina por nuestra negligencia? No: antes armados con el furor y las llamas del infierno, y, estrechamente unidos, abrámonos un paso irresistible a través de las murallas del cielo, transformando nuestras torturas en armas terribles para el autor de ellas.

Bueno, eso no era _completamente_ aburrido. Regresó a la primera página y decidió duplicarlo. Podría revisarlo con más lentitud más tarde y averiguar por qué ella lo había escogido. Después se giró hacia el misterioso morral y lo abrió en silencio. Era sorprendentemente ligero, aunque parecía normal aparte de eso hasta que metió su brazo y fue incapaz de tocar el fondo.

Sacó su brazo y fulminó el morral con la mirada. Era _más grande por dentro_. Le había puesto algún encantamiento que lo volvía enorme. Eso no era un gran secreto. Una examinación más a fondo no reveló nada, sólo libros y otros objetos mundanos.

Frunció el ceño, volvió a guardar sus cosas, regresó a su silla y eliminó el encantamiento para dormir.

—Dearborn. Dearborn, despierta. Necesitamos volver a los dormitorios.

—¿Qué? ¿Ron? —murmuró ella, voz áspera por el sueño, y se puso de pie a toda prisa con la varita en la mano—. ¿Qué pasó?

Él se echó a reír, sinceramente para variar.

—Te quedaste dormida por un minuto. Relájate. Tenemos que volver a nuestros dormitorios. Ya es tarde.

Ella se había puesto bastante pálida y lo estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión extraña que no pudo ubicar. Casi como si supiera que había estado husmeando entre sus cosas. Entonces ella se dio media vuelta, recogió su morral y se marchó abruptamente, murmurando:

—Buenas noches, Riddle.

* * *

Lo que fuera que le había permitido relajarse en la biblioteca había desaparecido sin dejar rastro los siguientes días. Ella se mantuvo sorprendentemente silenciosa en clase. Él se sintió más frustrado que nunca y no más cerca a descifrar sus secretos. Su reacción al quedarse dormida había confirmado sus sospechas de que ella no era lo que parecía ser pero toda investigación terminaba en un callejón sin salida.

—Bien hecho, Tom. Parecer ser tu mejor trabajo. No estoy seguro de compartir tu opinión pero los argumentos no tienen falla. Diez puntos para Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore, sonriente, al entregarle el ensayo corregido. Dumbledore nunca, jamás le había dado tantos puntos antes y Tom estaba tan confundido como irritado.

Por fin algo de validación de parte del viejo, pero lo dejó con un gusto amargo. No lo había conseguido solo. Ni siquiera él podía evitar esa confesión. Sin embargo, cuando se dio vuelta para no-mirar a Hermione Dearborn atrapó una sonrisa sorprendida y complacida.

Y Dumbledore sólo le había dado cinco puntos. Quizás valía la pena.


	8. jugar con fuego

Puede que hubiera logrado resistir una gran tentación, pero las pequeñas me habrían ganado.

— Edith Wharton, La casa de la alegría

* * *

No empezó a temblar hasta que estuvo de regreso en su cuarto. La Sala Común estaba agradecidamente vacía cuando llegó a la torre, y prácticamente corrió por las escaleras antes de colapstar, temblando y hecha lágrimas, sobre su cama. Se había quedado dormida frente a Tom Ryddle en una parte desierta de la escuela cerca de la medianoche.

Nunca, nunca en su vida se había sentido más estúpida o más vulnerable y lo peor era que no tenía idea de si él le había hecho algo. Puede que sí. Había estado completamente a su merced. Podría haber leído todos los detalles de su mente — pero no, Dumbledore había dicho que estaba bajo llave por el hechizo — al menos eso estaba a salvo.

Aun así, ella se dio cuenta de que era más aterrador lo que significaba, que en cierto nivel se había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir. Él era un asesino malvado, había matado a su propio padre y un día desearía matarla a ella y sin embargo había dormido a su lado. Arrullada quizá por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos — y eso era otro asunto por sí mismo.

Podía imaginar el rostro de Harry si alguna vez obtuviera la oportunidad de decirle (no es que lo haría) — _Ay, sí, sé que es un psicópata asesino, Harry, pero verás, la cosa es que es un compañero de estudio maravilloso, y disfruto mucho hablar con él_. Joder. _Y es bastante raro conocer a un chico tan guapo al que también le gusta leer. Y su voz. Olvidé quien era por un par de horas. Lo olvidé._

Por lo general Hermione no aprobaba de las groserías, pero había un lugar y un momento.

¿Cómo podía haber dejado que eso pasara? Llena de autocensura por su propia estupidez, permaneció despierta por horas mientras la adrenalina desaparecía lentamente de su cuerpo. Cuando por fin se durmió, los sueños sobre su hogar y los monstruos con su rostro fueron los peores que había tenido en semanas.

* * *

El incidente la perturbó lo suficiente para que pasara los siguientes días en modo automático, retraída y preocupada. Ninguna forma de proceder sensata se le presentó: por un lado sabía que Tom Ryddle era más peligroso más allá de cualquier cosa que podría haber imaginado sin experiencia de primera mano.

Pero por el otro lado el chico de la biblioteca todavía no era Lord Voldemort, y de seguro era _más_ sospechoso evitarlo por completo cuando él parecía estar interesado en ella.

Y eso era el núcleo del asunto porque muy por dentro, Hermione podía reconocer que estaba muy _halagada_ por su interés en ella. Le había prestado una atención detallada durante su mes en Hogwarts y, en su mayoría, él no hablaba con muchos. Era educado y encantador cuando le dirigían la palabra, y era un estudiante modelo en clase, pero por su mayor parte trabajaba solo, se sentaba solo, estudiaba solo.

Pero por cualquier razón, probablemente curiosidad, quizás porque lo estaba desafiando en clase, había adquirido un interés inusual en ella. Nunca lo había visto trabajando con otra persona antes y, si lo había leído bien, lo había perturbado. Algo sobre ella lo intrigaba y que Dios la ayudara, era intoxicante.

Pero había sido increíblemente estúpido de ella el bajar la guardia lo suficiente para caer dormida. Una cosa era comportarse como si no supiera nada de su historia y por lo tanto ser tan educada como lo sería con un chico normal, pero era otra cosa bien diferente permitirse desarrollar cualquier nivel de confianza.

Sabía, en teoría y por su experiencia con el medallón, lo convincente y manipulador que él podía ser. Sabía eso, y sin embargo no había actuado teniendo en cuenta ese conocimiento.

* * *

Era un viernes por la mañana y ella estaba en Transfiguración, cansada después de otra noche terrible de sueño. A pesar de eso, disfrutaba de la clase — incluso cuando ya había pasado la materia era un verdadero placer aprender con Dumbledore, que tenía una presencia única en el salón de clases que sobrepasaba la de cualquiera que le hubiera enseñado antes. Excepto, quizá (y de una manera muy diferente) al Profesor Snape.

—Habían unos cuantos puntos buenos en este ensayo, Hawkins, pero recomiendo que dediques un enfoque más profundo a la investigación la próxima vez… —dijo el Profesor Dumbledore, depositando un rollo de pergamino bastante delgado sobre el escritorio del chico sentado frente a Riddle.

Estaba _intensamente_ al tanto de su presencia, siempre lo estaba, una especie de maravilla vibrante que se preguntaba qué haría y cómo reaccionaría, una pequeña parte de su cerebro dedicada al peligro — cuidado. Lucha o escape.

—Muy bien, Tom. Tu mejor trabajo. No estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo con el argumento, pero lo construiste sin fallas. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

Vio con sorpresa como Dumbledore le sonreía a Riddle y observó que su rostro pasaba de incredulidad a un placer reticente pero genuino que nunca antes había presenciado.

Sus ojos se habían puesto brillantes y se veía como si fuera a sonreír de verdad por primera vez desde que había empezado Hogwarts. La expresión se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado, escondida detrás de una de sus sonrisas falsas, pero por un momento había bajado la guardia.

Él le dio un vistazo y ella se dio cuenta de repente, en un pensamiento que no podía ser despensado, que en cierto nivel Tom Riddle todavía era sólo un huérfano que nunca había conocido el amor, le afecto, la amabilidad y que anhelaba todo eso de parte del Profesor Dumbledore más que de nadie — y que el comportamiento de Dumbledore hacia él de niño, como lo había contado Harry, era completamente inapropiado. Que cualquier niño, sin importar lo inquietante que fuera, merecía simpatía antes que sospecha. Incluso lo habían dejado ir al Callejón Diagon a solas. Un niño huérfano.

Por años habían asumido que había nacido malvado porque, en contraste a Harry — a quien también habían abusado y tratado mal — había crecido para convertirse en un hombre terrible.

Pero el primer año de Harry había estado lleno de amor y Tom nunca había sentido el pecho de su madre. Harry había estado con parientes, sin importar lo horribles que fueran, y a Tom lo habían abandonado a la soledad inimaginable de un Orfanato Muggle en el Londres posguerra. _Claro_ que nunca había entendido cómo amar — probablemente nunca en toda su vida le habían demostrado una amabilidad genuina. Nunca le habían enseñado a amar.

Sabía que la ciencia y la psicología en el mundo Muggle de su tiempo estaban a años luz del Mundo Mágico, y en comparación con los Muggles de los 1920, y quizás era natural que nadie hubiera pensado en demostrarle amor y afecto a un pequeño bebé, un bebé cuya única experiencia en el vientre con una madre enferma y muriéndose de hambre probablemente había sido muy traumático y había atrofiado su capacidad para empatía y afecto.

Apenas oyó a Dumbledore otorgándole puntos (menos que Tom pero aun así los únicos dos que recibieron algo, notó por lo menos) intentando luchar con la cosa que se alzó dentro de ella cuando vio tal infracción. La mareada de compasión y justicia social que la habían llevado a adoptar a un gato feo porque nadie más lo había querido, a amar a Ron en lugar de Harry o Viktor o a cualquier otro, a luchar por la justicia por el bien de los elfos al costo de su estatus social.

Pues sí, joder.

Y después de la clase, mientras caminaba hacia Aritmancia, Tom la alcanzó, y aunque no dijo nada y ella permaneció en silencio sintió que algo cambiaba dentro de ella porque ahora, a pesar de los actos malvados que él ya había cometido, a pesar de todo su conocimiento de aquello en lo que se convertiría, a pesar de que ya tenía dos Horrocruxes con los que pavimentar su camino a la locura, sentía lástima por él por primera vez desde que había escuchado su nombre — hacía tanto tiempo cuando era esa tonta, precoz, insegura niña de once años desesperada por escapar su solitaria existencia Muggle a favor del mundo Mágico que se le prometía en sus libros nuevos.

Y cuán mágico, cuán importante este mundo debe de haber sido para Tom Ryddle. Una manera de escapar una vida que probablemente había contenido tan poca alegría como amor.

Y el Profesor Dumbledore lo había tratado con sospecha y distancia e incluso lo había abandonado para que comprara sus útiles a solas. Cuán diferentes habrían sido las cosas si le hubiera mostrado al chico el mismo afecto y, bien, la orientación paternal que le había mostrado a Harry. Lo había visto en su rostro, por un segundo. No era de extrañar que Tom Ryddle odiara a Albus Dumbledore. Sabía lo profundo que el rechazo se anidaba en tu corazón, como podías cargarlo contigo por siempre, un veneno mucho más poderoso y dañino que el odio.

* * *

—Es que no creo que sea justo, Ryddle. Va a recibir una T en este proyecto si no lo haces que se quede y ayude.

La verdad es que estaba enojada, era la segunda lección que Ryddle había dejado que Algie Longbottom se marchara sin ayudar. Estaban sentados en las mazmorras, más tarde esa semana, la primera vez que habían hablado desde Transfiguración. Era un viernes por la mañana y estaba cansada y confundida y cansada de hacer un papel. Era _agotador_. No podía imaginar cómo Snape lo había hecho por tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, es su culpa por escaparse para jugar con escobas. Además, ¿para qué lo necesitamos? Este es el proyecto más fácil que he visto. Cualquiera de los dos podría hacerlo dormido. Todo lo que nos queda es sentarnos y leer junto a nuestro caldero por dos horas mientras investigamos qué nos gustaría hacer el próximo semestre. Creo que Slughorn se está poniendo perezoso. Debería estar enseñándonos.

—Pues Algie no está investigando, ¿o si? Eres Premio Anual, ¡deberías intentar ser una mejor influencia! Y es _Profesor_ Slughorn.

—Vale, vale, está bien. Cambiaré el registro para que no le den una T. ¿Eso hará que te calles?

—¿Así que ahora vas a hacer trampa por él?

—Santo cielo, eres insufrible. No es problema tuyo, y está claro que a él no le importa, ¿así que por qué a ti sí?

¿Por qué le importaba? Ya ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Porque no soy un espectro sin emociones que está feliz de lanzar a cualquiera hacia las fieras. Porque puedo reconocer que las personas no siempre saben qué es lo mejor para ellos —su voz se estaba poniendo estridente y por dentro se encogió. Claro que no podía quedarse callada y dejar que la gente viviera sus vidas, oh no—. Voy a ir a la biblioteca, esto es ridículo.

No podía creer que estaba marchándose airada como si fuera Ron o Harry, ¡pero estaba tan enojada! Era irresponsable y un mal uso de su influencia de Premio Anual el dejar que alguien tuviera tanta libertad que se perjudicaba a sí mismo.

No se le unió en su esquina de la biblioteca que ambos había demarcado como suyo esa tarde, sino que se sentó con sus compañeros de Casa.

* * *

Pero, peculiarmente, pareció que la había escuchado, y el día siguiente entró al almacén después del desayuno para revisar la poción, y la sorprendió ver a Longbottom sentado junto a una pila de libros de Pociones, con el Premio Anual desparramado en el otro lado de la habitación, libro en mano, en esa ridícula silla que había conjurado. Pausó en el umbral, puesto que no la habían notado.

—Tom, ¿y este?

—Longbottom, no estoy aquí para hacerte la tarea. He cumplido mis obligaciones al hacer que prestes atención, y el resto queda en tus manos. No sería justo que te ayudara.

—Claro, lo siento.

Ese _sapo_ astuto, pensó Hermione, sorprendida. Había encontrado la manera de calmarla, por cualquier razón torcida, y _además_ lo estaba usando para su ventaja — el trabajador pero tan simpático Tom, Premio Anual por excelencia. Maldita sea.

—Buenos días, chicos. No esperaba encontrarlos aquí. No está en el horario.

Tom le frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, regresando a su libro. Ella permaneció de pie, sin saber bien que hacer.

—Bueno, supongo que los dejaré. Es un día precioso, sería una lástima gastarlo aquí adentro —dijo ella alegremente—. Los veo más tarde. ¡Disfruten de Hogsmeade!

Contrario a la opinión popular (bueno, la opinión de Ron) la verdad era que a Hermione no le disgustaba volar. No poseía un talento natural y nunca la elegirían de las primeras para el equipo de Quidditch de nadie, pero era aceptable. La primera vez que había volado sin miedo había sido intentando atrapar la llave de camino a la Piedra Filosofal y después de eso había parecido tonto el estar demasiado asustada. En particular después de hipogrifos voladores, dragones y thestrals. Sin mencionar, y esta memoria todavía le daba un revolcón de miedo y orgullo, que ahora sabía que si caías de una gran altura sólo te aparecías.

Aunque si podía decirlo ella misma, ese momento en particular había demostrado una gran presencia mental y era uno de los momentos de los que estaba más orgullosa.

De todos modos, ir a volar silenciosamente no era algo que Hermione sintiera la necesidad de hacer. Quizás porque volar siempre había sido algo de Harry y Ron, y más tarde también de Ginny. No habían pensado incluirla en ese ritual. Por eso la sorprendió que, mientras caminaba lejos de las mazmorras, se encontró dirigiéndose hacia los cobertizos de escobas y no la biblioteca. Su nuevo interés en el aire libre era muy poco característico, pero las nubes arremolinándose en el horizonte amenazaban con romper el hechizo de luz de sol que había durado toda la semana y no quería gastar lo que podría ser la última mañana seca en semanas.

Claro que podría estar buscando cómo regresar a casa o como llegar al pasdo en primer lugar pero encontró que todo lo que quería hacer en realidad era escapar por una hora o dos antes de continuar su papel de recién llegada en Hogsmeade (una villa que probablemente conocía mejor que cualquier otro presente). Sería una tarde cansadora — las chicas de Ravenclaw habían prometido enseñarle la villa y no podía rehusarse porque se suponía que nunca antes había visitado.

A veces todas las mentiras se volvían demasiado.

Voló fuera de los bordes de Hogwarts, segura de que su Encantamiento Desilusionador aguantaría el cruce de las montañas. No estaba exactamente segura de por qué pero la idea de meterse en problemas la preocupaba poco. ¿Qué importaba en realidad si le daban detención? ¿Qué podían hacerle que le importara?

Había algo tan inhóspito y majestuoso en las sierras del norte, el brezo en las montañas se había descolorado de púrpura a marrón y verde, y las nieblas húmedas se aferraban testarudamente a las cumbres mientras ella flotaba por encima de arroyos iluminados por luz del sol y de bosques. Finalmente llegó a una hermosa cascada que desembocaba en un pequeño lago, a unas dos horas del castillo, y se bajó de la escoba con torpeza.

El lugar estaba vacío con la excepción de una pequeña manada de venados pastoreando en la distancia, y la algarabía de pájaros en los abedules plateados, las hojas brillando de un color oro bruñido, destacando el rojizo mojado del helecho más abajo. Era una escena verdaderamente hermosa y se sentó en una roca, mirando fijamente la cascada y permitiendo que la belleza de este paisaje le trajera algo de paz.

Pero tan hermosa como era la escena, no podía quedarse: era un fin de semana de Hogsmeade y ya había estado fuera del castillo por casi tres horas. Las chicas de Ravenclaw estarían esperándola en la Torre y no podía perder más tiempo. Se Apareció a la cueva fuera de Hogsmeade donde Sirius había vivido y voló con rapidez de vuelta al castillo.

Estaba sorprendida por lo mucho que había disfrutado de su vuelo, pero empezó a preguntarse en cuántos aprietos se encontraría. Se sintió un poco enferma. Tenía la suficiente práctica rompiendo las reglas y que la premiaran y que la castigaran de manera increíble (luchar con el círculo cercano de Voldemort, por ejemplo) pero por lo general tenía una buena razón. Esto sólo había sido egoísta y aunque no le había importado de ida — confundida por las acciones de Tom más que por cualquier otra cosa — le importaba de vuelta.

Era muy buena rompiendo las reglas no tenía que gustarle.

Y claro que se encontró al Profesor Dumbledore esperándola en el cobertizo de escobas cuando regresó. Se bajó de la escoba, tropezando otra vez — no era una voladora experta y las escobas habían mejorado considerablemente en el tiempo en que ella había parendido — y se paró a esperar su castigo.

—Hermione… —empezó él, pero ella interrumpió.

—Lo siento mucho, Albus, no sé qué me ocurrió.

—¿Dónde has estado, muchacha?

—Sólo seguí volando y después volví. Sólo quería… quería alejarme.

Él se suavizó visiblemente.

—Sospecho que tendré que darte detención pero lo dejaremos ahí. Por favor no abandones los terrenos sin decirme otra vez.

—Gracias. No lo haré. Lo siento mucho. ¿Puedo ir a Hogsmeade de todos modos?

—No veo por qué no. Intenta no meterte en problemas. Te veré esta tarde durante nuestra lección, y hablaré con el Director acerca de tu castigo. Ahora, sospecho que tus amigas te esperan. Vete.

Le agradeció otra vez y se apresuró de vuelta a la Torre de Ravenclaw, justo a tiempo para arreglar su pelo enredado por el viento y cambiarse de ropa antes de juntarse con las chicas de Ravenclaw.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde estaba escondida a salvo en _Tomos y Pergaminos_ , después de fingir un interés admirable durante el recorrido a la villa. Las chicas la habían dejado ahí, con estrictas instrucciones de juntarse con ellas en la taberna en una hora. La verdad era que no necesitaba libros nuevos: por una vez en su vida se encontraba demasiado adelantada a la materia para su gusto — cincuenta y cuatro años, para ser precisas — como para estar particularmente interesada en alguna publicación nueva, y Dumbledore le había permitido el uso de su biblioteca privada para investigar su (por ahora fallido) proyecto sobre viajes en el tiempo, y para sus lecciones.

Por lo tanto, gravitó hacia la pequeña sección de literatura Muggle al fondo de la tienda. Irónicamente estaba junto a una sección un poco más grande de Artes Oscuras — libros muy ligeros, por supuesto. Nunca había pasado mucho tiempo leyendo la literatura de la gente de sus padres, de su gente, desde el momento en que había recibido la carta de Hogwarts. De niña había leído ficción con voracidad pero sólo porque había leído todo con un apetito insaciable. De los once en adelante su enfoque había estado por completo en la Magia.

Demasiado Mágico, pensó ahora mientras miraba con fijeza los montones de títulos clásicos que cualquier chica bien leída de veinte años conocería. Quizás era tiempo de llenar los estantes de su habitación — y de esta manera, por lo menos tendría algo con lo que llenar sus noches insomnes además de trabajar y extrañar su hogar e intentar descifrar cuándo Tom Ryddle averiguaría sus secretos y la tortura y el asesinato inevitable que seguirían a tal evento.

Se compró uno de casi todo, desde Austen a Chaucer y Malory a Tolkien y Woolf y Joyce. Poesía y prosa de la Edad Medieval hasta las opciones más modernas que tenían. La sección era pequeña debido a la falta de interés pero relativamente completa de todos modos. Había recogido _Paraíso Perdido_ (por alguna extraña razón era uno de los pocos libros Muggles en los estantes de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw) por capricho la semana pasada, y leerlo la había hecho recordar algo perdido dentro de ella — la posibilidad de escapar a otro mundo que había parecido innecesaria e irrelevante cuando había un mundo real más fantástico que los libros, y que estaba abierto a ella.

Mientras que el mundo mágico se volvía más normal, y mientras ella perdía un poco de la obsesión con aprenderlo todo, su vida y las vidas de sus amigos se habían visto progresivamente en más peligro, y entonces su búsqueda de conocimiento se había vuelto una parte central de la batalla por sobrevivir. Tenía poco tiempo o interés para la ficción.

Y así Hermione apenas podía recordar la última vez que había leído una novela por placer. Los magos sí tenían ficción pero no era del mismo calibre literario (por lo general romances ridículos o épicos estúpidos y poco realistas). De hecho todas las artes en el Mundo Mágico, música, artes visuales, literatura, eran pobres imitaciones de sus contrapartes Muggle. La magia, al parecer, entorpecía la creatividad.

— _¿Todos_ estos, señora? Deben haber casi cien libros aquí —el chico detrás del mostrador parpadeó por encima de sus lentes, perplejo.

—Sí —respondió ella con firmeza—. Quiero uno de cada uno. No te preocupes, mi bolsa es más grande lo que parece.

Pagó en efectivo, dejándolo aturdido. Probablemente era la venta más grande que la tienda había tenido por algún itempo, particularmente porque la literatura Muggle tenía precios más altos de los que merecía. Hermione se sintió muy agradecida por su bolso, mágicamente mejorado, mientras caminaba para encontrarse con sus compañeras de casa en el Tres Escobas para compartir una bebida en la tarde, llena con ese brillo extasiado que sólo aparece cuando gastas mucho dinero en algo que amas de verdad.

Era extraordinario darse cuenta, sin embargo, el número de libros que había leído que _nisiquiera habían sido escritos aun_. Extraordinario. Estaba meditando sobre este tema cuando la fuente de confusión más pontente en su vida apareció en la calle del frente. También parecía estar dirigiéndose a las Tres Escobas, pero no había estado parado ahí hacía un segundo, lo que significaba que venía del callejón vacío y de apariencia fría y húmeda detrás de él. Qué interesante. Sospechaba que había estado en otro lugar que no era Hogsmeade, pero a menos que le preguntara no averiguaría dónde.

Sin mencionar que estaba segura que no quería saber. El saber crearía un dilema ético: delatarlo, y arriesgar la muy, muy pequeña posibilidad de que todos los teóricos de viaje en el tiempo estaban equivocados y que podía cambiar el futuro como ella lo había conocido, o no decirlo y arriesgarse a poner en riesgo a otros con su silencio.

Ya estaba haciendo lo suficiente de esto último.

—¿Hay algo interesante ahí? —preguntó ella, poniendo una nota burlona en su voz que vino con más facilidad de la que debería. No podía esquivarlo, y con el clima la calle estaba casi desierta.

—Nada que recomendaría. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y giré donde no debía. ¿Qué tal tu primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade?

Era increíble lo convincente que sonaba su pregunta, incluso para ella.

—Es encantador. Muy pintoresco. He estado en la librería.

—Claro —él sonrió y era esa sonrisa extrañamente genuina que alcanzaba sus ojos, la que la había tomado por sorpresa el día anterior—. ¿Vas a las Tres Escobas? Está a punto de llover así que sospecho que la escuela entera estará allí.

—Supongo que sí. ¿No nay ningún otro lugar? No me apetece ningún lugar abarrotado, pero prometí que me encontraría con Ancha y las otras ahí hace cinco minutos —arrugó la nariz y miró al cielo, deseando poder regresar a su cuarto. Su estómago rugió silenciosamente y se dio cuenta de que se moría de hambre; se había perdido el almuerzo. Quizás la taberna no era tan mala idea después de todo.

En ese momento, por pura suerte, Ancha y Claire salieron de las Tres Escobas y la vierno. Hermione se sintió aliviada por la interrupción. Hablar con tanta facilidad con él todavía se sentía como una traición y una prueba.

—Oh, ¡ahí estás, Hermione! Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte, pensamos que te habías perdido. Está completamente lleno ahí pero nos las arreglamos para persuadirlos a que nos den la habitación de arriba, así que todos están ahí, pero ya veo por qué llegas tarde. Hola, Tom —añadió Ancha, un poco tímida—. Eres bienvenido a unírtenos si quieres.

Él se vio un poco sorprendido. Hermione no sabía bien qué decir — de no estar completamente equivocada, había una suerte de pregunta ahí y si Tom las acompañaba sólo estaría alimentando un rumor que ella no quería comenzar.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Ancha —dijo él con una sonrisa falsa que, sin embargo, hizo que las mejillas de la bonita chica de Ravenclaw se sonrojaran—, pero la verdad es que tengo que juntarme con los otros Slytherin en el Cabeza de Puerco. Avery piensa que estará más callado, aunque es un poco lúgubre. Debería irme. —La lluvia había comenzado, sólo unas cuantas gotas de advertencia pero a juzgar por el color del cielo cualquier idiota podía adivinar que se convertiría en un aguacero. Pausó como si fuera a decir algo más pero, por fin, acabó con—: Te veo después, Dearborn.

No estaba segura de si era una despedida o una amenaza, o por qué se sintió decepcionada ante su ausencia. ¿De seguro no quería que viniera con ella?

Sin embargo, conseguir la habitación de arriba en la taberna probó ser una idea inspirada, y todos los Ravenclaw de Séptimo parecían estar reunidos ahí, casi veinte de ellos, escondiéndose de la lluvia torrencial que se había desatado por completo entre su entrada a la tabera y su subida.

—¡Hermione! _Ahí_ estás, estuve desaparecida por años. Ven a beber algo —dijo Sophia, levantándose de su asiento junto a Marcus, que también se alzó para saludarla.

—Perdón, estaba en la librería… Voy a conseguir algo de beber, no te levantes. ¿Qué estás tomando tú?

—Un ginebra de tritón con tónico, gracias, Hermione.

—No, está bien. Te acompaño y te ayudo a traerlos.

Marcus, con sus cálidos ojos marrones y una nariz ligeramente pecosa, estaba a un mundo de diferencia con el chico de la calle y diferente otra vez del pelirrojo que había dejando en el futuro y se preguntó si alguna vez olvidaría a Ron lo suficiente como para dejar que él o cualquier otro se le acercara. Era dulce e inteligente y atractivo pero… No podía confiar verdaderamente en nadie, así que sería imposible. Quizás estaba destinada a estar a solas con sus libros por siempre. Un pensamiento reconfortante.

Cuando se sentaron otra vez, Hermione se sintió más feliz con su plato de sopa de calabaza de lo que había estado jamás con cualquier comida. Pronto le calentó el estómago y la ayudó a amilanar la sensación de vacío que la había estado persiguiendo.

—¿Dónde estabas durante el almuerzo? —preguntó Marcus.

—Oh, fui a volar y se me pasó el tiempo —respondió ella. No quería confesar la detención potencial si podía evitarlo, era algo vergonzoso, pero esto era Hogwarts y lo sabrían pronto de todos modos—. La verdad es que dejé los terrenos y me metí en un poco de problemas.

—No sabía que te gustara volar. ¿Quizás te agradaría ir juntos algún día? —preguntó él, pretendiendo ser casual antes de añadir con rapidez—: ¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Detención. La verdad es que por lo general no me gusta volar, pero estaba un poco nostálgica esta mañana.

Él le dio una mirada simpática, pero agradecidamente dejó pasar el tema cuando alguien más lo llamó. Otros estudiantes de Séptimo se les estaban uniendo y la habitación se estaba llenando — pero no podía ver a ningún estudiante de Slytherin en la multitud. Terminó su sopa, feliz por la oportunidad de comer y disfrutarlo.

—¿Por qué los Slytherin se mantienen tan apartados? —preguntó con inocencia cuando él se giró hacia ella otra vez.

—Supongo que es como son. Pueden ser un poco maliciosos así que no es una gran pérdida, la verdad. Pero creo que Ryddle los mantiene bajo control. La mayoría es muy entusiasta sobre la pureza de sangre.

—Hablando de Ryddle, Hermione, ¿de qué estaban hablando ustedes dos allá afuera? —interrumpió Claire.

—Oh, hablábamos de la librería, no fue nada emocionante —replicó Hermione, mirándola.

—Eres afortunada, Hermione. Thalia Newbold dijo que te vio el otro día trabajando con él en la biblioteca. Tom es tan callado, ya sabes, y nunca trabaja con nadie, lo que es una lástima porque es tan inteligente —fue Sophia esta vez, empujándose el pelo rubio oscuro de la cara casualmente, pero frunciendo el ceño como si eso no fuera lo que quisiera decir exactamente.

—Pero tan guapo y listo y misterioso… Aunque a veces da un poco de miedo —añadió Ancha.

—¿Da miedo? —preguntó Hermione, interesada.

—Tan perfecto que intimida, es lo que quiere decir —explicó Sophia, riendo, y Ancha le frunció el ceño. Hermione todavía pensaba que Sophia era capaz de apuñalar a alguien en la espalda para ganarles en clase, pero se había relajado un poco. Sus afilados ojos grises consideraron a Hermione—. Por lo general no habla mucho. Aunque parece que le gustas.

Hermione no pensaba que _gustar_ fuera la manera en que ella lo describiría. Todavía no estaba segura de por qué le estaba mostrando interés pero tenía el presentimiento de que era porque ella estaba cerca a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera la verdad? ¿Que ella era hija de Muggles y ayudaría a derrocarlo en cincuenta años?

Que ella era hija de Muggles…

—Oh, eso sólo fue porque me senté en su parte favorita de la biblioteca. ¿No deberíamos regresar?

—Nos queda una media hora. ¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? —preguntó Ancha.

—Me gustaría comprar un poco de chocolate… —la verdad era que no, pero sí quería terminar esta conversación.

—Ah, ¡yo también! Vayamos a Honeydukes, Hermione —dijo Claire, sonriente. Era rubia y de ojos azules, una mestiza muy guapa. Parecía dulce, si bien un poco apagada junto a Sophia Selwyn.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? —preguntó Marcus, y Hermione suspiró por dentro.

Parecía que iba a tener que enfrentar la posibilidad de romance en el pasado más temprano que tarde. Ron… Ron estaba muy lejos pero Hermione se preguntó si no estaba, técnicamente, todavía en una relación con él. Ella lo amaba y no estaba segura de poder aceptar que no lo vería pronto. Sólo habían sido dos meses.

Pero su rostro ya estaba empezando a desaparecer de sus pensamientos despiertos. Y no quería estar sola por siempre. Era una situación imposible. Heriría a este chico, ya podía verlo. Nunca sería capaz de compartir lo suficiente de sí misma, su triste yo interior, sus secretos, sus pesadillas, su duelo.

Nunca sabría que ella había luchado en una guerra y había ganado, pero esa victoria había tenido un precio terrible. Estar sola también era terrible y, sin que ella lo quisiera, los ojos oscuros de Ryddle aparecieron en su mente. Se sintió enferma.

—Claro que no. ¿Alguien más? Está espantoso ahí afuera, así que tendremos que enfrentarnos al clima —dijo Claire, y unos cuantos otros se pusieron de pie.

O usar un simple hechizo, pensó Hermione, pero no dijo nada. No había necesidad de ser descortés, y hechizo o no el viento se veía feroz. Quizás la distraería un poco. Nunca había amado las tormentas escocesas pero, cuando salieron, pudo sentir que el viento incitaba un estremecimiento en su sangre, y se preguntó cuánto estaba cambiando, y donde estaba la ratón de biblioteca estudiosa, porque lo que en verdad quería no era un chico dulce como Marcus que le mantuviera compañía o enterrarse en una novela o ir a volar.

Lo que de verdad quería era pelear.

* * *

La lección después de la cena con el Profesor Dumbledore fue la más interesante que habían tenido hasta ahora. Le había estado enseñando técnicas para lanzar hechizos más sofisticadas, practicando magia sin varita, y discutiendo teoría mágica.

—Hermione, perdóname por mencionar un asunto tan personal pero me parece que aún no conquistas tu varita. Le he escrito a Ollivander sobre el asunto y pensamos que necesitarás un logro extraordinario de magia para hacerlo. También mencionó que era posible que, dependiendo de la manera en que conquistes tu varita, afectará tu relación con ella para siempre.

—Funciona perfectamente bien, aunque sí es un poco menos poderosa que mi antigua varita —protestó ella—. Pensé que sólo era porque estaba, ya sabe, un poco triste. Preocupada. —Incluso mientras lo decía, supo que él tenía razón.

Estaba tratando su varita nueva como si le perteneciera a un extraño. Nervio de corazón de dragón y nogal, sorprendentemente flexible. Once pulgadas y tres cuartos.

Esos sabios ojos azules la miraron como si estuvieran leyendo su alma.

—Hermione, ¿por qué temes acercarte a esta nueva varita? ¿Es porque es un símbolo de la vida que dejaste pero no estás lista para abandonar? ¿O es que haz leído lo suficiente sobre varitas para temerla?

Ella asintió, de repente a punto de llorar. Cuando se atara a esta… significaría que nunca regresaría, que esto era real y no un sueño. Que había seguido adelante. Eso… eso, y que tenía los mismos componentes que la varita de Bellatrix. Si formaba un vínculo, ¿qué significaba eso?

¿Estaría un paso más cerca a esa mujer oscura y llena de odio que había empezado a mirarla con fijeza desde sus sueños? Era una combinación que sabía que había estado en las manos de muchos malhechores malvados, muchos magos brillantes pero terribles. ¿Cómo podría aprender a amar tal varita?

—Confío en ti, muchacha. Tendrás que subyugar la varita y no dejarás que te controle. El señor Ollivander mencionó que esta varita en particular tenía una historia interesante detrás de su fabricación. No la compartió conmigo, y de hecho creo que piensa lo mismo de casi todas sus varitas, pero si te gustaría aprender un poco más estoy seguro de que le agradaría recibir una varita. Puede que te tranquilice. Ahora, ¡el asunto principal! Hermione, hoy voy a comenzar a enseñarte un hechizo que pocos otros en la historia han logrado hacer. ¿Me parece que, como yo, tienes una inclinación natural por el elemento del fuego?

Se preguntó cómo sabía eso.

—Bueno, sí, supongo. En mi primer año creé mi propio tipo de fuego.

—Enséñame.

Hermione sacudió su varita hacia el vaso de agua en su escritorio y silenciosamente prendó llamas azules.

—Son a prueba de fuego y sólo irradian calor hacia arriba así que son muy útiles para Pociones. Solía usarlas para mantener mis manos calientes durante los recreos —ella sonrió, recordando.

—Es magia muy impresionante para una niña de Primero, Hermione.

—Gracias.

Ella se iluminó. Nadie nunca había comentado en sus llamas, excepto Ron, y era agradable saber que por fin habían sido notadas. Había estado _tan_ orgullosa de ellas.

—Hoy vamos a empezar a intentar crear fuego de Gubraith. Pero creo que la presencia de tal cosa en Hogwarts sólo acabaría con preguntas extrañas, así que creo que regresaremos a Devon. No me parece que lo lograremos en un tiempo tan corto, claro, pero… me atrevo a predecir cierta cantidad de daño durante nuestra práctica y probablemente es mejor no quemar el castillo. Obtuve permiso del Director para que te ausentes esta vez —él la miró con ojos brillantes—. Además, si te gustaría y si has terminado tu tarea, puedes quedarte a pasar la noche y regresar mañana en la tarde.

—Me encantaría, yo, espere, ¿fuego de Gubraith? Eso es increíblemente difícil, ¡sólo lo han conseguido unas cinco personas en la historia! —Nunca sería capaz de hacerlo aunque supuso que con tal profesor tenía más oportunidad. ¿Quién sabía de qué milagros era capaz Albus Dumbledore? Y nunca había encontrado un hechizo que fuera incapaz de hacer.

—Y con tiempo, confío en que serás una de ellos —él sacudió una mano hacia la chimenea, que se prendió en llamas—. Corre a buscar tus cosas, muchacha. Deberíamos irnos pronto. Llamaré a Jingo para que te ayudo.

Ella apreció el drama del momento, y se apresuró a la torre a buscar su piyama y sus libros.

* * *

Fue un alivio encantador el estar de vuelta en la Casa Wisteria*, un verdadero santuario del mundo, pero tuvo poca oportunidad de disfrutar la paz porque dejaron la casa de inmediato y caminaron hacia el enorme jardín. Se preguntó quién lo cuidaba mientras Dumbledore estaba en Hogwarts, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para considerar la pregunta porque él se detuvo junto a un pequeño lago.

—Confieso que me preocupa un poco los pasos que tomaremos para crear esto. Es algo que se enseña rara vez puesto que los métodos son un secreto bien guardado. Hacerlo a solas te tomaría, como me tomó a mí, unos cuantos años antes de descubrirlo. Pero te guiaré. Primero, sin embargo, debes aprender un control absoluto sobre el elemento del fuego. Espero que puedas controlar hasta la llama más potente.

Mientras la hacía practicar la lista entera de hechizos de fuego genéricos, Dumbledore le contó a Hermione la historia de la llama eterna. Creado por la bruja griega Hestia, sólo podía ser prendido como una señal de esperanza en tiempos oscuros — y necesitaba un gran sacrificio del corazón de la persona usando el hechizo. Para generar fuego de Gubratih, el mago tenía que regalar algo con la llama.

Era lo opuesto al fuego maldito, diseñado para consumir sin preocupación por su terrible destrucción. El fuego de Gubraith debía traer luz a los lugares más oscuros, ser la fuente de la que se compartían los regalos de calidez y luz. No consumía nada y se entregaba una y otra vez.

No le permitió intentarlo esa tarde, y cuando se dejó caer en la cama, cansada, se preguntó si, cuando se lo había enviado a los gigantes, representaba sus esperanzas de un mejor mundo después de Voldemort. ¿Qué podría ofrecer ella a tal escala para mantener un fuego ardiendo por siempre?

Se durmió y soñó con fuego y sacrificio. Con quemarse viva y de la frialdad oscura que seguía después.


End file.
